Silent Games
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: In one of Rin & Amaimon's fights the Earth King gets a glimpse of Rin's memories. Only to find the younger demon's feelings for Bon & takes his voice away. Now Rin has 14 days to have Bon fall in love with him & have sex with him or lose his voice forever. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

5:30 pm

With a groan, the young demon's body slammed into the brick wall and created a creator on the side of the building. Before a laugh echoed through the air and the teen let out a very low unnoticeable growl, as the older demon walked up to him and wrapped a hand around his throat. Preventing the teen from falling to the cement, and tightening his hand around his neck. The blue flames dulling in intensity as the teen struggled to force air into his lungs because of the pressure.

"I'm tiring of this game, brother." The older demon spoke, as he looked at the pathetic and beat up demon; a board expression on his face. "Can we play a different game, now?"

"This isn't a game, you asshole!" he younger demon growled between gasps of air. "Let go of me, Amaimon. So I can kick your ass!"

"I will, if we get to play another game." Amaimon repeated, it obvious the guy wasn't going to give up on his little games. "This one will be fun, Brother. You'll love it as much as I will."

"Never, you sick Psychopath." Rin hissed, struggling to get free from the hold of the Earth King.

"That wasn't nice at all, Brother." Amaimon warned, giving him a small glare and placing the palm of his other hand onto the younger demon's forehead. "It looks like we don't get to play a fun game, after all."

Without a second to absorb the words that the older demon had spoken, pain shot through Rin's head and he let out a growl. Images and memories flashing before his eyes, as his head throbbed in protest. A few memories staying long enough for the teen to comprehend:

_"Are y-you a demon?" The teen sitting on the floor asked in fear, as he stared up at what he had to believe was Father Fujimoto; but with blue flames around him._

_ "I am Satan." A voice spoke that was completely different from Father Fujimoto's, even though it came out of his mouth. "Gods of demons and your true father. But you can call me Dad."_

In an instant Rin was back in reality and glaring at the Earth King. His breathing heavy and the pain pounding against the inside of his skull. Almost as if Amaimon was trying to rip the memories out of him.

"What did you just do?" Rin demanded, through his panting.

"I'm playing a new game, Brother." Amaimon spoke, as his palm gripped the teen's head tighter. "Let's see what else I can find in your head."

_The two teens stopped for a moment and the older teen turned to him, giving him a small glare. _

_ "Don't forget, Rin. You've got friends." Bon spoke in a serious tone. _

_ Rin gave the teen a nod and felt his face grow hot, as he looked away and they headed off to find their classmates._

"You're pathetic." Amaimon teased, with an amused look on his face.

"Sh-shut up."

_"Hey, Okumura!"_

_ Without a second thought, the demon stopped and turned to see his classmate behind him. The two face to face and inches from each other, before the younger teen stepped back and looked away to this the blush on his face._

_ "What do you want, Bon?" Rin asked, not looking at his classmate._

_ "Homeroom is canceled today." The teen said, before he walked off._

"That's interesting.": The Earth King spoke, as he looked at the barely conscious teen and loosened his hold on Rin's throat a bit. You seem to have a connection with that Human. I wonder how many you have of him."

_Rin hesitated, ash e stood across the hall from Bon's dorm, and looked down at the envelope in his hand. The older teen's name beautifully written across the envelope, in the demon's handwriting, and a cute little heart drawn next to the teen's name. The demon biting his lower lip, as he avoid the gazes of a group of guys, who walked by, and forced himself to move away from the wall. Before he knelt down and shoved the letter under the door, knocking on the door seconds later and rushing to the nearest corner. The door opening moments later and the older teen stepping out to glance around the hall. Rin's letter in his hand, as his classmate frowned and tore open the envelope. Bon pulling out the letter and reading it, before his eyes narrowed and he let out a sigh._

_ "I swear. Girls need to get a hint." The teen mumbled, before he shoved the letter back in the envelop and slammed the door shut._

"G-get out of my head!"

_"It can't be." Rin spoke in pure shock, as he stared at the bulletin board in front of him and fought the urge to break into tears._

_ The letter he had given Bon, his name not written on it, was tacked to the bulletin board for the whole school to read. Several comments and hurtful words scrawled all over the page, with various handwriting styles and writing utensils. A huge 'BITCH' written across the bottom in red marker, as the demon walked over to the bulletin board and tore the paper down. Bon and his friends walking down the hall to their first class, and right toward him._

_ "Do you think this is funny, Bon?" Rin practically yelled, as he walked over to his classmate and shoved the letter in his face. "Can't you even stop for a second, and use that smart brain of yours, to realize the person that wrote this letter put their heart and soul into this?"_

_ "What are you talking about?" The teen spoke, as he took the letter and looked at it. "How the hell did you get this? This was in my dorm room."_

_ "Ask whoever tacked it to the board for the whole school to read and write all over!" Rin yelled, as he glared and his classmate and walked off; the tears spilling over._

"S-stop. Th-that was p-private." Rin gasped, as he closed his eyes and tried to get the older demon to let go of him.

"Nothing is private, Brother. Not in this game."

_"Rin!"_

_ The demon looked back to see Bon running after him, and stopped so the teen could catch up. The sky a bright blue, and the crisis of last week gone and done with. As the teen came to a halt in front of the demon and took a second to catch his breath._

_ "What do you need, Bon?" The demon asked, as the older teen straightened himself up._

_ "How's your bullet wound?" His classmate asked. "Yukio said he almost shot one of your internal organs."_

_ "Oh! I'm fine!" Rin forced out, with a fake grin n his face. "It's practically healed now!"_

_ "Great. I just wanted to make sure."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Cause we're training with the leapers, again, and I'm not going to lose to you this time!"_

_ All the demon did was nod and watch his classmate run back over to his friends, his stomach tightening as he watched them head off. Just the presence of the older teen making the demon's mood head south. Ever since the letter incident, it had become practically impossible for the demon to get near Bon; without wanting to break down and cry. The pain was unbearable, and yet; he couldn't stop loving him._

In a flash, the memories disappeared and the demon was left in a barely conscious and wreaked state. As Amaimon finally removed his hand away from the younger demon's head and gave him a little smirk.

"Brother, can we play a funner game?" The earth King asked, a sneaky glint in his eyes.

"N-no w-way in h-hell." Rin growled, through the exhaustion and fading pain. "I'd r-rather d-die."

"That'd be no fun." Amaimon spoke, with a small pout. "You even might get something you want."

"G-go to h-hell."

"Not this time, Brother."

In an instant Amaimon's grip tightened on the younger teen's neck and a wave of pain emanated from the demon's throat. Rin letting out a scream of pain, before the older demon let go of him and the younger hit the cement. The Earth King squatting down beside him and looking at him in amusement.

"Here's the rules of our new game, Brother." Amaimon spoke happily, for his boring and murderous nature. "The first is you can't tell anyone what happened, except for your brother, or what I did. Rule two is you have fourteen days, before the effect becomes permanent. And Rule three is the only way to break my enchantment, is to have this Bon guy fall in love with you and mate with him."

Rin just stared up at the older demon in rage and confusion, as The Erath King stood up and the younger demon's eyes grew heavy.

"Oh! And there's a catch!" Amaimon said, as he turned back to the teen. "You have to do all this without your voice."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: There we go! The begining to Silent Games! As a quick warning, this fanfiction is on a Posts Based on Typing Time! If I have time to type it up then I'll post a chapter or two. So be patient. This is a finished fanfiction, but I still need to type it all up.<p>

Akira: So in translation, you're going to take forever?

Scarlett: Not true! I'll get it done!

Akira: Just like hellfire is done

Scarlett: I'm almost there!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Silent Games Continued…

Day 1

1:00pm

"Nii-san?" A voice called out, as the demon was finally regaining consciousness. "Nii-san, can you hear me?"

The demon let out a deep breath, before he opened his eyes and found his younger brother looking down at him. The older twin now laying on his bed, back at the dorms, and covered in bandages.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Yukio asked, as he looked down at him with a worried look in his eyes. "Does anything hurt?"

The demon opened his mouth to reply, but only ended with nothing coming out of his mouth. Rin sitting up in an instant, and totally ignoring the pain everywhere else, as he set a hand on his throat and Yukio gave him a worried look.

"Is something wrong with your neck?" The younger twin asked, as he gave the demon a weird look. "I swear I looked at it earlier, and I didn't see a thing."

_"Oh! And there is a catch! You have to do all this without your voice."_

Amaimon's words hit the older twin like a brick wall, as he looked down at his lap and hung his head. The demon wondering how in the hell he was supposed to communicate with anyone, if he didn't have his voice. Which the Earth King had now, and was probably prancing around with it, while Rin was suffering.

"Nii-san, did something happen to your voice?" Yukio asked, as he watched his older brother. "You haven't said a word."

All the demon could do was nod, as Yukio looked at him in shock and the older teen ignored his brother's look.

"how did this happen?" He asked, before he realized his mistake and grabbed the demon's cell phone; handing it to him. "How'd you end up like this?"

Rin hesitantly took the phone and flipped it open as he pulled up a notepad note and typed in his reply; showing his brother.

**'Amaimon took it.'**

"You fought Amaimon?" The demon gave him a nod. "How'd he take your voice?"

** 'Enchantment'**

"How are you supposed to get it back, if he disappeared?"

**'I have to play his game.'**

"Game?" Yukio stared at the screen and gave the demon a weird look. "What game?"

**'Another one of his stupid games.' **Rin typed, before showing it to his brother and continuing. **'There's three rules for it. One, I can't tell anyone what happened of what he did; only you. Second, I have fourteen days before it becomes permanent. And three, I have to make Bon fall in love with me and have sex with him.'**

"Wait, what?" Yukio took the phone out of the demon's hand and reread the note. "You have to make Bon fall in love with you? That's not even possible. You're both guys, and you two hate each other!"

Rin looked at his brother for a moment, before he took his phone back and typed a reply.

**'That last part isn't completely true. I don't hate him.'**

"How do you not hate him? You two fight all the time!"

Rin let out a muted sigh and got out of bed. The demon dressing himself in his school uniform and texting his reply to his brother, as he headed out of the room.

**'Just because I fight with him, doesn't mean I hate him.'**

* * *

><p>3:37 pm<p>

"Okumura, where have you been?" Shura demanded, as the demon walked into the classroom and the woman turned away from the full classroom. "Class is almost over!"

Dreading the reply, Rin dug out his cell phone and typed out a reply. The teen getting several weird looks, before he walked over to the annoying woman and showed it to her.

**'Got into a huge fight with a demon, yesterday. I lost my voice and didn't wake up, till awhile ago.'**

The woman looked him over, to see if he was lying, and then gave him a nod of approval.

"Fine. Go sit down and open your book to page eighty-two." She ordered, as she grabbed her book off the desk.

The demon giving her a nod, as he walked to his seat and sat beside Shiemi. Rin taking out his text book and flipping to the page, as the girl next to him gave him a worried look. In which the older teen ignored and was forced to pay attention in class, as he set his phone on the desk. The thing being a lot more useful than it ever had been, as he was forced to use it to answer questions in class and tell his teachers what had happened. Till Cram School ended and the demon was free. Rin the first one out of his chair and out the door, before a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. Leaving him face to face with Bon and his friends.

"What's with you? You haven't said a word the whole day." The brunette and blonde asked, letting go of the demon's arm.

**'I lost my voice in a fight with a demon.' **Rin typed out, before showing it to the teen.

"How the hell do you lose your voice fighting a demon?" Bon demanded, as he gave the younger teen a frown. "And how do **you** lose to a demon, if you have the Kurikara?"

**'My sword got knocked away. It was an upper level demon.'**

"That's pathetic, even for you."

**'I'm leaving!' **Rin angrily typed, before he turned his back on his classmate and headed down the hall.

His emotions every which way and threatening to spill over, as the demon reached the door he used to get here and used his key. The demon pulling open the door and taking the key out, only to find Amaimon waiting for him. Rin jumping in alarm and almost slamming the door in the Earth King's face, but held it back when he heard voices from around the corner. The teen having no choice but to walk out of Cram School and shut the door, the younger demon now standing by the older.

**'What do you want?'** Rin typed out in rage, before thrusting the phone into Amaimon's face.

"I came to see how you were doing, Brother." The older demon spoke in amusement. "You do realize you don't have to type out your reply, either. Demons have telepathy for a reason."

**'I like taking my anger out on the keyboard. So suck it up and deal with it.'**

"I take it your first attempt failed?"

**'I didn't even try.' **

"And why not, Brother? This isn't a fun game, if you don't play."

** 'You saw my memories, you asshole! There's no way I can ever face him, after having my love letter tacked up for the whole school to read!'**

"Then do you want to call this game to a end, and forfeit your voice?" Amaimon asked, leaning against the wall behind him. "I was hoping we'd get to play a little longer, but it seems like you've turned into a pathetic mess."

Without a second thought, Rin punched the older demon in the face and glared at him. Anger in his gaze and adrenaline running through his veins, as he watched the Earth King stand up and give him a warning look.

"I'm taking that as a no, then."

**'Go to hell.'**

"Are you still on that subject?"

**'Just leave me alone.' **Rin typed, as he started walking away.

"What if I could help you out a little?" Amaimon asked, making Rin stop.

**'How?'**

"I give your friend a little push, and you save him."

**'From what?'**

"You'll see." Amaimon spoke, a small smirk on his face. "You have five minutes to get to the courtyard, before it attacks."

**'You're a prick.'**

"You now have four minutes."

Rin let out a growl and gave a glare to the demon, before he took off toward the courtyard. The demon wanting to actually think everything through, for once, but wasn't even given a choice because of the lack of time. There was always a chance Amaimon was lying, but he couldn't risk it. Not if Bon's safety was at stake. Yes, he couldn't actually face the guy; because of the whole letter ordeal, but he couldn't let the teen get hurt. Rin would never forgive himself if that happened.

Screams and yells came from up ahead and the demon let out a curse as he picked up the pace. The teen making it to the courtyard moments later, and coming to a halt at the scene before him. A huge group of hobgoblins running rampant, and harassing the fleeing students, as Bon, Shima; and Miwa were trying to fend them off. Shima protecting the other two, with his staff, as on and Miwa were reciting an incantation.

"Rin, we could use some help!" Shima called out to him, as he hit one of the demons away and another latched onto his staff.

Rin giving them a nod and pulling his sword out of his case, as he unsheathed it and went for the nearest hobgoblin. His flames branching out with is blow and catching a few in its hold, as a huge thud sounded behind him. Shima and the others looking behind him in worry, as Bon yelled out at him.

"Okumura, move it!"

The demon turning his head just in time to see a huge paw catch him on the hip and rip open his side. The teen flying a few feet and landing on his uninjured side, and let out a mute groan. As the demon gripped his sword tighter and struggled to sit up. The huge hobgoblin that hit him walking over to him, before he picked up the injured teen and Miwa finished the hymn. All the hobgoblins disenagrating around him, before the huge one disappeared and the demon fell to the concrete.

"Rin!"

The demon let out a mute groan in pain, and didn't realize anyone was beside him, till Bon lifted him into his arms. His classmate's face laced with worry, as he eyed Rin's bleeding hip and held the demon close to him. The older teen giving out orders to his friends, before he looked down at the younger teen and brushed the hair out of the teen's eyes.

"Hey, Okumura, are you alright?" He asked, grabbing the demon's hand when he reached out to get his cell phone. "Just shake your head yes or no."

The demon gave him a no and Bon's gaze became even more worried as the fatigue and blood loss started getting to the younger teen.

"Hey, just look at me." Bon spoke in panic, as he shook the demon. "Help is coming."

Rin gave him another shake of the head and the teen pulled him closer, so the demon's head was resting against his chest. Pain erupting from his hip, as the older teen holding him put pressure on the wound. The younger teen wanting to scream out in pain, but knew it'd be on good, as he buried his face into his classmate's shirt and his body shook.

"Just relax. I'm trying to stop you from bleeding out."

All the demon could do was shake his head, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *waves to camera* hey guys! ...So, yeah I said I wasn't posting Hellfire Till next week, but I never said I wasn't giong to post for Silent Games. Truth be told these two chapters were already typed and ready. So I didn't domuch.<p>

Akira: *glares at* You should be studying! You've got exams!

Scarlett: *frowns* If you call an AP lit and Comp, Intergrate Math 3, and a portfoilo party exams

Akira: Yes i do. You should be studying!

Scarlett:*sticks out tounge* too bad, I'm posting for my wonderful fans

Akira: *sighs* fine, fail for all i care

Yukio: *walks in with a book in hand* That's not physically possible with her grades. Her grades are too high for her to fail the semester.

Scarlett: See? So I can't fail!

Akira: Whatever

Scarlett: *turns to camera* enjoy, my wonderful fans!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Silent Games Continued…

Day 2

2:45am

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

"Will he be alright?" A voice asked in the distance, echoing in the demon's head.

"I can't be sure." Another spoke, a saddened tone in his voice. "He lost so much blood, before I got there. Even with me blood and his demonic healing abilities, I don't think it will be enough."

"But there has to be something we can do." The voice from before spoke up, anger in his tone. "You can't let your own brother die!"

"I've done everything I can, Suguro. We just have to wait and see if he'll pull through."

"Like hell I'm waiting!" Bon's voice yelled, as a door slammed and footsteps sounded in the distance. "I'm not leaving your side, till you're awake. You can count on it, idiot."

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

12:15pm

Beep…Beep…Beep.

Slowly, but surely, the demon pulled himself out of unconsciousness and opened his eyes. The room dark around him and very little sunlight peeking out of the drawn curtains, as the teen looked around the room and noticed the heart monitor next to the bed. An air mask over the demon's face and Bon asleep next to the bed. His classmate still dressed in his school uniform and his backpack near the door. Bags under the older teen's eyes and his once gelled back hair in his face, as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. As the younger went to reach out and wake up his classmate, till he pulled his arm closer and silently hissed in pain. The lack of moving for so long leaving his muscles sore and aching, as he smacked his head against the pillow behind his head and his classmate shifted in his sleep. The older teen practically jumping awake, as if he realized he fell asleep, and noticed the demon was awake. A look of relief washing over the teen's face, as he reached out and took the younger teen's hand.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bon asked, looking at the demon with a slight bit of worry in his gaze.

Rin gave him a slight shrug and Bon chuckled, as he got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed; grabbing the demon's phone and handing it to him.

"What's the shrug for?"

**'Everything is sore, but I can deal with it.' **Rin typed, before he showed his classmate.

"Well, that's good." Bon spoke in relief, as he got up and went over to the window to pull the curtains open. "You've been asleep for four days. Everyone in class has been worried about you."

Rin's heart stopped for a moment, as he hit the end button on his phone and stared at the date on the screen. The demon realizing he had lost four whole days in Amaimon's little game and hasn't any closer than he had been four days ago. As Bon opened the curtains, letting the light in, and turned to see the demon staring at the cell phone in his hand, a depressed look on his face. Before Bon walked over and sat on the bed, making the demon look at him and set his phone down. A look of uncertainty and sadness worn out in his gaze, before he looked away and closed his eyes. Bon looking down at his lap and trying to find something to say, as the teen on the bed shifted against the mattress; before he tried to sit up. A look of pain brushing across his features, as Bon stood up and got up to help the demon sit up.

"Take it easy." The older teen spoke, as helped the demon sit up and propped the pillow up behind him. "You don't want to rip open your stitches."

**'Stitches?'**

"You got your side ripped open by that huge hobgoblin." Bon spoke, giving the demon a small look of worry. "Don't you remember?"

After staring at his classmate in confusion, Rin pulled his shirt up a bit to find a huge dark purple bruise marring his skin, and long gash marks on top of it. The damage obviously having healed a lot, otherwise he would've been bleeding out. Stitches keeping the skin together and some kind of ointment rubbed over it.

Without a second thought, Rin brushed his fingers against the wound and didn't bother to cringe when it stung. Before Bon reached out and took the teen's hand away from the grosum wound and pulled his shirt down. Almost as if to tell him not to touch it and let it heal, as he stood up and pulled out his phone to text someone.

"I promised your brother I'd look after you, while he's out on his mission." Bon explained, as he closed his phone and looked at the demon. "He let two days ago, and won't be back for another two. So you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

**'I never said I didn't like you.'** The teen typed, before showing it to his classmate.

"Then how do we always end up on arguments?" Bon asked, giving him a frown. "We argue almost every day."

**'A lot of things get in the way of having a normal conversation.'**

"Like what?" Bon pressed, crossing his arms. "You've got nothing against me."

The demon hesitated, as he looked down at the keyboard and slid his fingers against the buttons. The memory of that love letter flashing through his head, as the demon gripped the phone tight and hesitantly replied.

**'I have one thing against you, but I may never tell you.'** Without a second for hesitation, Rin showed his classmate the message and looked away to avoid seeing his reaction.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Bon pressed, looking at him confusion. "It's not like I'll get mad."

**'You'll be disgusted and probably hate me.'**

"How do you know?"

**'Fine, but I'll only give you a hint.' **Rin gave in, as he felt uneasy because of his decision.

"Alright. Shoot."

**'Love letter.'**

Bon looked at the two words on the screen, in pure confusion, as a doctor from the order came in and interrupted Bon's train of thought.

"I'm here to look at your wound, Okumura." The male exorcist explained, a medical kit in his hand. "Yukio gave me the task of looking after you medically."

**'Alright, just watch the bruising around the stitching. It stings.' ** Rin typed, before showing the exorcist.

"That's right. I almost forgot Yukio told me you lost your voice." The man spoke, as he walked over and sat in the chair Bon had slept in. "But you don't have to worry. I'm just here to see how it's healing and see how your muscles are doing."

**'They're sore and hurt like hell.'**

"A little therapy will do you some good."

Rin gave the man a nod, before turning to Bon and typing out a message, showing it to his classmate:

**'I'm hungry. If it's alright with you, can you get me something to eat? I'll pay you back later.'**

"It's fine. You don't have to pay me."

**'I will.'** Rin typed, before giving his classmate a serious look.

"Fine, what do you want?"

**'Meat. Anything with meat.'**

Bon let out a chuckle at his reply and gave him a nod, heading to the door.

"I'll get you something with meat, then. I'll be back in ten to fifteen." Bon replied, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

As the doctor lifted up the demon's shirt and started checking the huge wound, a curious look on his face.

"A classmate of yours?" He asked, as he examined the stitching.

**'Yeah. Kind of.'**

"Enemy?"

**'I love him and he doesn't know.'** Rin typed, showing it to him and typing more. **"It may sound disgusting, but he will never know.'**

"I don't think it's disgusting." The exorcist spoke, as he pulled out some ointment and started to spread it over the wound. "Everyone has the right to their own opinion on life. Yours is different from mine, but I won't judge you."

**'You think I have a chance, if I tried?'**

The exorcist gave him a smiled and finished up with treating him, before he put away his supplies and looked at the demon.

"After him and your brother brought you here, he wouldn't leave your bedside." He spoke, as he reached over and pulled the cords off the demon's chest from under his shirt and shut off the heart monitor; before taking off the air mask. "He hasn't gone to class and he's barely left this room, unless he really has to. If you ask me, he was extremely worried about you, but I don't know anything else."

**'Thanks.'**

"Your welcome, and don't forget to get plenty of rest. Your demonic powers seem to be more powerful when you sleep."

The demon gave the exorcist a nod and watched him leave, till the door closed and he let out a mute sigh. Wondering what he was going to do about Amaimon's game and if he was going to make the deadline at this rate.

* * *

><p>12:38 pm<p>

Bon let out a sigh, as he leaned against the counter and waited for the food he had bought for Rin, and chewed on his bottom lip.

_**'Love letter.'**_

The words seemed to ring a bell to the Exwire, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sure, he had gotten lots of love letters, but nothing seemed to hit any points with him. What had happened to make Rin so upset, that had to deal with a love letter. The demon had never written, from what he had seen, and Rin's handwriting was messy enough to recognize compared to everyone else in class. As far as he knew, Rin never had even really liked someone. Shiemi was a sweet girl, but it was obvious they were good friends. None the less, the more he seemed to ponder the fact; the harder it came to understand.

Giving up, Bon pulled out his cell phone and called Shima as one o the chiefs handed him a box of food and he paid for it.

"Hello? This is Renzou Shima speaking." The pink-haired teen spoke from the other end of the line. "If you're a cute babe-"

"Shima, it's me." Bon growled, as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look at the caller ID."

"Oh, god! Bon! I'm sorry!" The teen panicked, as Miwa spoke in the background. "I thought the chick from my history class was calling!"

"Whatever. I need you to get something for me."

"What do you need?" The Exwire's best friend asked, as he heard him get up.

"Get the wooden box out of my closet, the one on the bottom, near the back; and bring it here." Bon instructed, as he headed down the hall. "I need it."

"Alright." Shima sighed, as he started rummaging around. "Hey, when are coming back to class? Shura is getting pissed."

"When Yukio gets back, or Rin gets back on his feet."

"I think Rin-chan can take care of himself, Bon." Shima sighed, as the Exwire heard him grab the box. "It's got to be awkward for him to be in the same room with you."

"I'm taking care of him, till his brother gets back, and what do you mean by that?" Bon asked, hearing his friend sigh.

"Ever since the love letter incident, Rin-chan has been acting more shutout than usual." Shima said, as he heard the teen close the door to the dorms. "Even Okumura-Sensei had noticed it."

"Letter incident? What letter incident?"

"You didn't know?" Shima asked, as he let out a sigh of dismay. "You remember the day someone hung up one of the love letters you got and Rin-chan got mad?"

"Yeah."

"It was Rin's."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *squeals from the other room and runs into the livingroom with the cast* You wouldn't believe it!<p>

Yukio: They finally decided to dub Ao no Exorcist?

Bon: You got e-mail from your college?

Akira: I know. You finally not single anymore?

Scarlett: *gives them all a wierd look* uh...no, no, and **hell** no. *walks over with labtop and sits in front of the cast with her back to them*

Rin: Then what are you freaking out about?

Scarlett: *grins* They updated the Ao no Exorcist Archive and put the rest of the characters from Ao no Exorcist in it!

*Silence*

Yukio: *eye twitches* you don't mean-

Scarlett: *dramaticly stands and guestures to the door* Welcome our new room mates!

*Kinzou and Juzo Shima walk in*

Shima: Kinzou-nii! Juzo-nii! *gets out of Yukio's lap and runs over and hugs them*

Yukio: *eye twitching* I don't like this

Scarlett: *pouts and waves a hand* well I do, so who cares what you want. Besides, I can finally do that three some fic i wanted to do.

Akira: *smirks* which one?

Scarlett: oh, just the Shima brother fic I had in mind

Yukio: *gets up* No! I do not approve! *walks over and grabs Shima* He's mine! *storms out of room, dragging Shima behind*

Akira: You did that one purpose, didn't you?

Scarlett: For the reaction? Yes. The fanfic? Nope. *smiles and walks over to the two Shima Brothers and smile* I plan to make a wonderful sexy fic and no one is stopping me *walks out of room*

Kinzou and Juzo: *look at one another*

Kinzou: She scares me

Juzo: Ditto

Akira: Welcome to our world

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 5

12:41pm

"What do you mean it was Rin's?" Bon demanded, as he got to the entrance of the building and saw Shima in the distance. "I know is handwriting, it's easy to pick out."

"Yeah, in a normal class." Shima spoke, laughing a bit. "But his handwriting drastically changes if he's writing a paper."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" Shima hung up and walked over to him, pulling out one of the letters out of the box and handing it to him. "You don't know everything about Rin-chan, Bon."

With a bit of hesitation, Bon took the letter from his best friend and looked at the envelope. His name written across it, in bright blue ink, and a small heart next to his name. As he flipped over the envelope and pulled out the letter, opening it. Only to stare down at the page and fight the urge to cry for the injured teen that was waiting upstairs. The beautiful written letter, in bright blue ink, had been written over and degraded. Harsh comments and cusswords scrawled over the beautiful blue writing, as Bon's hand tightened on the letter and he saw the huge 'BITCH!' written on the bottom in red marker.

"I saw Rin-chan write it in class." Shima spoke up, drawing his attention from the letter. "He threw out a good twenty copies, till he got it perfect. then, after the letter incident, he ended up crying for days and didn't come to school. He thinks you put the letter up on the board to make fun of him."

"But I didn't." Bon protested, glaring down at the paper.

"Rin-chan doesn't know that. He thinks you did it on purpose."

"Then I should go tell him." Bon spoke, before his best friend grabbed his arm.

"Bon, if he just woke up, I suggest you don't attack him. He's probably sore and hungry." Shima advised, as he took the letter and put it back in the box; giving it to him "Let him relax and eat. He deserves a bit of peace before you attack him."

"Thanks, Shima."

"Don't mention it!" His best friend spoke with a smile, as he headed off. "Oh! And be nice to Rin-chan! He can be very sensitive sometimes!"

* * *

><p>12:59pm<p>

"Hey, I'm back." Bon called out, as he opened the door and the demon turned to look at him and went right to his cell phone.

A pang of guilt taking over, as he watched the demon type out a reply, and set the box of letters next to his backpack. Before he walked over and sat in the chair, noticing a bottle of pain pills on the side tale and the air mask and heart rate monitor in the corner of the room.

**'Welcome back. Sorry you had to go buy me food.' **Rin typed out, and showed him, the words having no meaning without the demon's voice to back them up.

"It's fine. Besides, you need it since you've been asleep for so long." Bon spoke, as the demon nodded and he pulled the Styrofoam box out; handing it to the teen. "Since you haven't eaten in awhile, I just got you some chicken and plain rice. I didn't want to get something your stomach wouldn't be able to handle."

**'Thank you.' ** Rin typed out, before he took the box and Bon handed him chopsticks; which he gladly took.

The demon opening the box and pulling the cover off the chopsticks, before snapping them apart and dug in. The teen taking it a lot slower than he would have, but it was a lot better than him eating too fast and throwing up. Rin needed all the energy he could get, if he was going to get back onto his feet, and Bon was going to do everything he could to make that happen. Especially if the whole letter incident Shima had talked about was true. If anything, he had to make up for that.

**'Have you eaten?' **Was typed across the screen in his face, as the Exwire came back to reality and he nearly jumped back.

"Yeah, around eleven."

Rin messed with his phone and gave him a nod, before he went back to eating. It obvious the demon would've given up his meal if he found out the older hadn't eaten, or at least had made him eat some. Either way he wouldn't think of taking food from him, till he knew the demon was either full, of he didn't want to upset his stomach. None the less, the silence between them was deafening and it was driving him crazy; even if Rin communicated with his phone.

**'Have you gone to classes?' **Was shoved into his face, as the teen seemed to pick up on the problem , and he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"No, I've been looking after you." Bon replied, as Rin nearly chocked and looked at him in disbelief. "I've been keeping up thanks to Shima and Miwa."

**'You should go to class!' **Rin typed, shoving his phone in the exwire's face.

"I'm taking care of you."

**"I can take care of myself! I don't need you!'** Rin angrily typed, as he shoved it in the brunette n' blonde's face, before he realized his mistake and dropped the phone.

The injured teen's phone hitting the floor, before Bon got up and grabbed his stuff. A look of regret on Rin's face, as he looked down at the food in his lap.

"Than, I'll leave you be." Bon spoke, as he close the door and missed the mouthed words the demon spoke.

**Don't go.**

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

7:53 am

Rin laid curled up in bed, as the door opened and the doctor from yesterday came in. Noticing the demon curled up in the sheets and staring at the wall, with his dinner from last night laying untouched.

"I take it you two had a fight of some sort?" The doctor asked, as he sat in the chair and urged the demon to get off his injured side.

All Rin did was nod, his phone long forgotten on the floor, as the doctor made him lay on his back and lifted up his shirt. The memory of last night haunting his memory, as he stared at the ceiling and wished he hadn't typed those words. Or at least read what he typed. He had lashed out on accident and probably hurt Bon's feelings in the process. Something he's probably never forgive himself for doing, for as long as his voice was gone.

"Maybe you should talk to him." The doctor suggested, as he finished his expectation. "Clear things up."

Rin just shook his head and closed his eyes, as his phone was et beside him and the doctor stood up. The chance for the demon was slim to none, since the teen probably never wanted to talk to him ever again.

"You won't know, till you try." The doctor spoke, before he left and shut the door.

8:30 pm

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Bon slammed his book closed and looked at the mountain of homework still waiting to be done, as Miwa walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. His childhood friend wearing a tank top and shorts.

"You still working on homework?" Miwa asked, as he looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I barely made a dent." Bon replied, as he leaned back in his chair and looked at his best friend; before he looked back to his desk.

"Bon."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stay and watch after Okumura-kun?"

"I honestly don't know." Bon sighed, as he looked over at the envelope with Rin's letter in it and grabbed it. "I couldn't leave him alone, with Yukio gone."

"But you two fight all the time."

_**'I never said I didn't hate you.'**_

Rin's words, whether they had been typed or not, echoed in his head as he stared down at the envelope and felt his mood head south.

"Just because I fight with him, doesn't mean I hate him." Bon spoke, brushing his thumb against the beautiful blue ink. "Things just brought us apart."

"Then what are you going to do?" Miwa asked. "You left him alone yesterday."

"I'll go visit him tomorrow." Bon spoke, giving in and flipping the envelope over; taking out the letter. "I've got something I have to do first."

Miwa gave him a nod, before he headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>11:35pm<p>

Setting his pencil down, Bon leaned back into his chair and picked up his notebook. The teen having spent the last three hours rewriting Rin's letter, between the words written over it, and was finally able to read it. The brunette n' blonde wanting to know just what Rin had wanted to tell him, even though he had skimmed through it months ago.

_**Bon,**_

_** I spent hours writing this letter, and trying to find the right words, just so I could tell you I love you. I'm usually not one to share my every feeling and emotion, but with you I believe I can. With you, I feel safe and calm, relaxed and at peace; and I believe I made never find someone else in the world I could love more than you. I know you may have gotten thousands of love letters by now, but That doesn't matter to me. I will wait for as long as it takes to be beside you, no matter what I have to give up to do so. By now Your probably wondering why you should even bother to look at me, or even talk to me. Well, let me start of by telling you what I love about you.**_

_** I love the way you always frown at me, when we talk and how we get into arguments so fast. I love the way your eyebrows scrunch together when you get mad or I smile at you. I love the way you're always so serious about everything and I love the way you're always studying when your alone. I love the way you laugh and smile with your friends and joke around in the halls. I love the blonde streak in your hair, and how it makes you look like a chick, and the piercings in your ears. Even how you always look like a thug when you shove your hands in your pockets and head down the hall. But, what I love about you the most; is that I may never get the chance to love you. That you may never notice, or realize it's me, so I can keep these feelings for you alive for the rest of my life and that I may never have my heart broken.**_

_** Although, I'd love to meet you at least once and confess my feeling to you in person. To me, that'd mean the world; no matter if you love me or not. Please give me one chance and I will never let you down. I truly and sincerely love you, with all my heart.**_

_** From Your Admirer**_

Bon reread the letter, before he set it down and picked up the original. A little blue heart drawn nest the word admirer and fairly details for a quickly drawn heart. None the less, the teen felt horrible. Horrible that he hadn't met up with Rin to listen to his confession and horrible that the young teen had found his letter for the whole school to read. No one, not even Rin, deserved that and Bon felt sorry that he hadn't done anything at all.

A crash of thunder shattered his thoughts, as he looked out the window and saw it was pouring rain. A knock resounding through the room, as Bon got up and walked to the front door to his dorm. Only to open it and find Shima standing in the hall, wearing his pajamas, and looking at him in worry.

"Shima, what's wrong?" Bon asked, as he noticed his friend's worried gaze.

"It's thundering." Shima spoke, in concern.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Rin-chan's afraid of thunder."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Here you go my wonderful fans! Another wonderful chapter for you! I just love your reviews it encouraged me to type up the next chapter!<p>

Akira: *frowns* you need to lay off Durarara! You're starting to act like Izaya.

Scarlett: *pouts and whines* but I love my wonderful fans! They're happy little humans when I post new chapters.

Akira: That's exactly the problem. You're developing an Izaya alternate personality

Yukio: *reading a book in one of the recliners* did it ever occur to you she has multiple personalities?

Akira: no

Yukio: Well, now you know. It's not suprising for her though

Scarlett: *pouts* and what's than supposed to mean, Yuki-chan? *pokes him in the head* Am I a messed up little human? Am I mental?

Yukio: *eye twitches* Don't poke me

Scarlett: *giggles* is Yuki-chan going to get mad like Shizu-chan does with Izaya? Are you going to chase me around and try to throw vending machines at me? Are we, Yuki-chan? Are we going to play a game?

Yukio: *growls and gets up* what I'm going to do is shoot up in the head

Scarlett: *giggles and sticks out tounge* then you better catch me, Yuki-chan! I'm a demon afterall, you're going to have to try extra hard!~ *runs out fo room*

Yukio: I've had it with her! *runs after*

Akira: *sighs and looks at camera* Please review and so on and so forth. Scarlett's hoarding an extra chapter for all of you. So if you want to read chapter 4 you better get reviewing.

Scarlett: *somewhere in the house* You missed Yuki-chan!~ You gotta try harder than that!~

Akira: *rolls eyes* save us now *shuts off camera*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 6

11:50pm

A crash of thunder clapped against eh sky, as the demon let out a mute whimper and curled into a tight ball. Ignoring the pain that came from his hip, as he buried his face into the pillow and his body shook. The teen mentally cursing Amaimon, in every way possible, for leaving him like this; just as another rumble of thunder clapper against the sky. The demon tensing at the loud and threatening sound, as he pulled the sheet over his head and pulled his knees close. Tears rimming his eyes, as he squeezed them shut, and silently begged someone would come and find him. To come comfort him in some way, or to hang onto, just as the door swing open and nearly hit the wall.

"Rin!"

The demon felt the tears spill over from his eyes, as his voice reached his ears and he wished it had been someone else. The teen was already so vulnerable, that it wouldn't take much for him to lose it. He'd take anyone, other than Bon. None the less, the demon pulled the sheet off his head and opened his eyes. Only to see his classmate practically soaked to the bone and panting, as he noticed the tears on the demon's face. Bon closing the door shut, as he gave him a worried look and walked over to the injured teen. His classmate kneeling next to the bed, only to gently cup the demon's cheeks and wipe away the tears rolling down his face.

"God, Rin. I'm so sorry." Bon spoke softly, a look of regret across his face. "I should have never left you alone by yourself."

The brunette gently stroking the demon's cheek, just as thunder rumbled across the sky and the demon squeezed his eyes shut. The mattress sinking in, as he felt a hand stroke his hair and the younger slowly opened his eyes to find his classmate sitting on the bed. His hair wet and in his face, as his clothes stuck to his skin. Despite that, the older teen was completely focused on him, and only for him, as the teen's hands slid to his and gently rubbed soothing circle along his back. The demon's mood softening, as his tail swayed under the sheets and he mutely purred. The older teen gently smiling at him, as he climbed over to the other side of the bed and laid behind the younger. A rumble of thunder barreling through the room, as the demon panicked and turned around to buy his face into his classmate's chest.

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

12:01am

The demon letting out a mute whimper, as he clung to his classmate and shook against him. Bon gently smiling at him, as he stroked his hair and wrapped an arm around his waist; pulling him close. Only for the demon to unbury his face from the teen's chest and look up at him in surprise, as his classmate moved his bangs back and kissed the demon's forehead.

"It's alright." The teen spoke softly, as he looked down at the demon's flushed face and smiled. "Your safe. It won't get you."

The demon nodded his head frantically and the teen held the younger closer to him.

"It can't get you with me here. I'll protect you."

Rin looked up at his classmate in pure surprise, and didn't resist, as Bon wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him to the teen's chest. Making the demon feel safe, as Bon gently nuzzled his hair and the demon's face turned red; his heart thundering in his chest.

"Go ahead and get some rest." His classmates spoke softly, as thunder crashed against the sky and the demon clutched his fingers into his classmate's shirt. "I'll stay right here and protect you."

**'You promise?'** The demon mouthed, against the older teen's neck.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>6:04am<p>

Letting out a yawn, Bon opened his eyes and found himself in Rin's bed at the Order. The said teen asleep in his arms and clinging to his shirt, as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Bon gently smiling, as he ran his fingers through the nearly blue-black hair and the door opened. Rin's doctor walking in and noticing the two of them, before he gave the exwire the nod of the head and closed the door.

"He still sleeping?" The man whispered, as he set his stuff in the chair and Bon gave him an nod."When did he fall asleep?"

"After midnight." Bon replied, trying to keep quiet.

"Then he won't wake up for a good few hours." The doctor said, as he dug through his medical bag.

Bon sliding his arms out of the doctors way, but not taking his grip of Rin, as the guy gave him a smile and set to work on the nasty wound. The hue claw mark having healed greatly, but was still not good enough for him to go out an fight. Which the teen knew he'd go out and do, if he was released, and the order knew that as well. With Rin's voice gone, the order had been making decisions left and right for his health and his classes; that not even the exwire could agree to. Although the demon wasn't even well enough to get out of bed. So there was no way he was going anywhere for the next few days. Unless the teen could figure out a way for the demon to get out of the room.

"Looks like he'll be able to have the stitches removed tomorrow." The doctor said, as he shoved his supplies back into his bag and looked at him. "And he should be fully healed in two days."

Bon gave the guy a nod, as he stroked the demon's hair and watched him head for the door.

"Is there anyway I can get him outside?" Bon asked, as he watched the doctor stop and look back at him. "I think he could use some fresh air, and a chance to get out of this room."

"You need an exorcist present." The man spoke, as he pulled open the door. "Angel and the Order don't want him getting out of hand."

"He won't, not with me and Shura there." The teen spoke, getting a no of approval from the doctor; before the door closed shut and the teen turned back to the demon in his arms. "I bet you'd want to get out of this room, as much as I do."

* * *

><p>7:19am<p>

**'Do I really get to go outside?' **Was shoved in Bon's face, as an excited Rin looked at him with a bowl of rice in his lap.

"Yeah, but you have to have an exorcist with you. They don't want you getting hurt anymore than you are." Bon explained, as Rin frowned at him.

The demon letting the chopsticks hang out of his mouth, as he typed out a reply.

**'What dumb shit came up with that?'** Was typed across the screen.

"Angel and the Grigori did, apparently."

**'Angel can go kill himself, and I could care less what the higher-ups think.'**

"At least you get the leave this room." Bon pointed out, as he watched the demon hurriedly finished his breakfast. "You've been stuck in here for five days."

**'True, who's watching me then?'**

"Shura." Bon replied, as he got a disgusted glare from the demon. "At least Angel didn't step up and offer to watch you. Both of you would be trying to kill each other."

**'True, but I'll never hear the end of this.'** Bon gave him a shrug, as the demon typed a bit more. **'Oh, and thanks for coming to my rescue last night. I didn't mean for you to see that.'**

Bon looked up from the screen to see the demon's face a deep red and his gaze away from him, as the teen smiled and stood up; catching the demon's attention.

"Come on, I bet Shura is already waiting outside."

**'How am I getting anywhere, if I can't walk?' ** Was flashed toward him, as the demon frowned.

"You've got two options. You either get pushed around in a wheelchair, or I carry you."

The demon's face turned a bright red, as he looked at the teen for a moment; before he looked away. The younger teen obviously weighing his options, as his fingers slid against the keyboard.

**'You carry me. Shura will kill me, if we stick me in a wheelchair.'**

Bon laughed at the comment, as he walked over to the bed and leaned down so the teen could wrap his arms around his neck. before the older teen slid his arm under the demon's knees, and supported him from the back, as he lifted the demon into his arms and off the bed. Rin tightening his grip as Bon headed for the door and the demon's tail swayed under him. The younger teen opening the door for his classmate, as Bon headed for the stairs and the demon laid his head on the exwire's shoulder. The demon's neck vibrating against his shoulder, as if he was purring, and Bon letting out a chuckle.

"If you had your voice, you'd sound like a kitten." Bon spoke, as he looked down at the demon in his arms and headed down the stairs. "Maybe I should just call you that from now on."

"The vibrating stopped in an instant, as they hit the bottom floor and Bon looked down at his classmate. Rin looking at his stomach in embarrassment and the demon's face a cherry red, as the teen stared at him and the demon mouthed:

**'I'd rather you didn't.'**

"Why not?"

Nothing was said, as the demon shook his head and the exwire headed for the entrance to the building. Bon giving up on the cute joke, when he noticed a sad and hallowed gaze in the demon's eyes. It obvious he was still thinking about the letter and what had happened. Which meant the teen in his arms wasn't going to talk to him in any form for awhile. Just as Bon turned the corner and found Shura waiting for them. The woman wearing another one of her ridiculous outfits, like always, that included an extremely short black shorts and a lavender bra. It obvious the woman was never going to wear normal clothes, and the two of them were no exception.

"There you two are! I've been waiting for ten minutes!" She practically yelled, as slight frown on her face.

"Rin was still eating breakfast." Bon answered for the demon, as the said teen was trying to situate himself so he could type out replies.

"Well, then where are we going?" The High Inspector asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

**'The huge courtyard at the academy.'** Rin typed out, as he showed it to her.

"Why you wanna go there?"

**'It's really big and you can watch me from a ways away. Does it really matter?' **The demon angrily typed, before showing it to her.

"Fine. Don't get snippy." Shura sighed, as she waved a hand at them and pulled out a key from the tattoo on her chest. :I just have to know, or Angel will give me problems."

**'Angel can go get eaten by a ghoul for all I care.'**

Shura burst into laughter, as she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door for them.

"You and me both."

Rin just frowned at her, as Bon chuckled at the demon and stepped through the door; Shura close behind them. As the three of them walked out into the front of the academy and Shura took her key and closed the door, before the students could walk through and get lost.

"Where you want to sit?" Bon asked, as he looked down at the demon and ignored the stares and odd looks they got from the students; which the demon wasn't copeing with very well.

**'The fountain.' **The demon nervously typed, almost dropping his phone twice.

"Alright." Bon spoke, giving the demon a small smile and heading down the steps.

Shura giving them an absent minded wave, as she went to go sit under a shaded tree, and told them to behave. Rin having completely ignored the woman, as he was staring down at his phone to avoid the looks from the other students. Before Bon reached the bottom of the steps and walked over to the fountain, setting him down on the ledge.

"There you go." Bon spoke, as he gave the demon a smile. "You have fun, till I get out for lunch."

**'Where are you going?' **Rin typed, as he gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to class, like you told me to do the other day."

The demon looked down at his lap, as he grazed his fingers against the keyboard and the older teen cold see the look of regret on the demon's face.

**'Can you stay, with me?'**

* * *

><p>Scarlett: I'm back my wonderful adoring humans!<p>

Akira: *hits her with his book* Drop the Izaya personality!

Scarlett: *sits up and rubs back of head, pouting* awww! Akira-chan, that's mean! I'm going to awnser my fans wonderful reviews!

Akira: You can do it without acting like that psyhcopath

Scarlett: He's not a psychopath *grabs labtop and pulls up reviews* Besides, one of my wonderful fans asked me about Durarara!

Akira: *rolls eyes* God help us now *shoves nose in book*

Scarlett: anyway, let's see what I got here! *scrolls through them*

**iBiteToDeath:** sorry for the cliffhanger. They are kind of my specialty. I try and make all you wonderful fans crave more.

**DrunkOnCookies: **Thank you very much and here is the next chapter you requested

**SilentCrimsonTears: **I'm glad I got you addicted. Please enjoy!

**blackirishawk:** no way! You're a Shizaya fan, too? *squeals* their pairing is pure heaven in Durarara!

**PlantBox:** Glad to see you and your friend love my fanfic. Tell her thank you and I greatly appreicate the complement. Hope you two love this chapter as well.

**shinohime-chan:** thank you for the complement Shii-chan, but i don't think I'm a "GAWD". And I thought Rin being afraid of lightning would be priceless. He's sure a cute Uke.

**o0Kairi0o:** Actually Shima and Rin are really good friends off the sceens that you see in the fanfiction. They're actually in the same Language Arts class together, whcih is why he knew Rin wrote the letter to Bon. As for the Rin-chan thing, it's kind of something i started in my other fanfiction **Hellfire**, So i brought it into this fic as well. It just fits. As for my fav Durarara! character...it's definitely Izaya. I just love him! He's major badass sexyness in one rolled up and fluffy package!

**And the random person who commented and didn't leave a name: **No, i do not have a Beta Reader and I went searching for one yesterday, but I'm having trouble finding one. No offense to the Ao no Exorcist Beta Readers out there already, but some of them are too pushy or will read Yaoi and won't do lemons. Or they don't like Yaoi and will take lemons. It's all so frustating, so if a wonderful fan wants to be my Beta Reader and can keep up with me than I'd be glad to try this Beta Reader thing out. Otherwise everyone is stuck with what I post.

Akira: At least you spell check everything, now

Scarlett: Well I try. *Sets down labtop and stand up*now, if you would excuse me I'm going to go find Yuki-chan and piss him off again *Leaves room*

Akira: This place is slowly turning into hell

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 7

7:29am

If anything, Rin felt utterly pathetic. Here he was, the son of Satan, asking his crush to stay with him instead of being alone. As if being injured and helpless wasn't bad enough, now he sounded like a girl. A really pathetic girl.

**'Forget I said anything. You're probably really behind.' **Rin typed out, before showing his classmate and then shoving his cell phone into one of the pockets in his shorts.

"You sure?" Bon asked, as he sat next to him and their fingers touched.

The demon jumping at the sudden contact and giving him a nod, before putting his hands in his lap. Bon letting out a sigh as he stood up and messed up the demon's hair, a smirk on his face before he headed off.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Kitten!"

Rin's face turned candy apple red, as some of the students stared at him in confusion and others laughed or giggled. As Shura let out one of her loud ass giggles and the demon looked at his lap to avoid seeing the looks on everyone's faces. The demon silently wishing he could actually walk, so he could go find Bon and strangle him for calling him that. Just as the echo of his name reached his demonic ears and he looked up to see Blackie running toward him. A smile stretched out across the Sith cat's face, as the fur ball jumped into him lap and rubbed against his chest.

**"Rin! I knew it was you!" **Blackie spoke in utter joy, as the Sith cat jumped up and down on his lap. **"I missed you, where have you been?"**

** 'Getting my ass kicked by Amaimon and losing my voice.'** Rin sighed in his head, as he spoke telepathically to his summoning pet.

"**Losing your voice? How'd you lose your voice?"**

** 'Can't tell you.'**

** "Amaimon took it, didn't he? You two always fight."**

** 'I can't tell you.'**

** "He did!" **Blackie huffed, as he looked up at the demon angrily and his tail lashed. **"Next time you meet him, call me! I'll beat him up!"**

** 'Blackie, you can't do that. He'll keep my voice, if you do that.'**

** "That's cheating!"**

** 'It's the rules of the game.'**

** "Game?"**

** 'Can't tell you.'**

** "Not fair!"**

** 'When is he ever?'**

** "True. Anyway, why are you here?"**

** 'Bon carried me here.'**

** "Bon?"** Blackie looked at the demon in a bit of confusion, as one of his ears flattened against his head. **"That guy with the bad attitude, that you have a crush on?"**

** 'You don't have to put it like that." **Rin half stuttered, as his face turned red. **'He doesn't have a bad attitude.'**

** "You still have a crush on him, though." **Blackie pointed out.

**'Whatever.'**

Blackie pouted, as he curled up in the demon's lap and quickly fell asleep. Rin letting out a mute sigh, as he leaned back on his palms and looked up at the sky. The sky and bright blue and not a single cloud in it, as the bell rang and the demon mutely groaned. One class down, three more to go.

* * *

><p>11:07am<p>

"Rin, wake up."

The demon let out a mute whine in protest and shifted a bit, to get more comfortable. Just as someone jabbed him and the demon's tail lashed about.

"Rin, wake up." The voice spoke, again, which the demon promptly ignored; just as whomever it was leaned close to him. "Wake up, Kitten."

In an instant the demon was up and awake. Only to hear a grunt of pain and turn to see Bon holding his nose and glaring at him. As anger welled up in the demon, in his sleepy state, and he punched his classmate in the face. Bon hitting the grass and letting out a yelp of pain, before the demon snapped out of it and realized what he had done. Rin hurriedly pulling out his phone and typing a message, as Blackie woke up from his perch on one of the fountain's higher levels.

**'I'm sorry! Are you okay? How bad did I hurt you? Did I break anything?'** Was typed hurriedly across the screen, as he showed it to his classmate and they got a few stares.

"No, I'm not okay." Bon growled, as he sat up and glared at the demon. "I think you broke my nose, when you sat up."

**'I'm so sorry! Let me look at it.' **Rin typed, as his classmate pulled off his backpack and looked at the text.

"Just stay there. You've done enough." Bon practically ordered, as the demon's mood hit rock bottom and he looked down at his lap.

Rin wanting to help in any and every way he could, but his classmate obviously didn't need him. Not after he hit him.

**"What happened?" **Blackie asked, as the Sith cat jumped down beside the demon and looked at the two.

**"I punched Bon in the face, by accident.'** Rin spoke telepathically, to the cat demon beside him. **'And he thinks I broke his nose.'**

** "How hard did hit him?"** Blackie practically yelled, making Rin flinch and look down at his lap.

**'I think I broke his nose when I sat up.'**

** "Rin!"**

** "I didn't mean it!' **Rin practically screamed in his head, as Blackie jumped beside him and he felt tears form in his eyes. **'It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him.'**

"Hey, you alright?" Bon asked, as the demon snapped out of his daze.

The demon noticing the huge bandage now on the teen's cheek, where it was now bruising, and his nose was a bit swollen. As the demon looked at him in pure shock and gently reached out and touched the teen's cheek. Only to retreat his hand back, as Bon flinched at the contact, and the demon hit the bruise on his hip. Rin letting out a mute yelp in pain, as he set his hand on the bruise under his shirt and Bon looked at him.

"Rin, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Bon spoke, as the demon looked at him and the older teen wiped a tear away from the corner of the demon's eye. "You don't have to get all upset about it."

**'I broke your nose, didn't I?' **Rin typed out, before showing it to his classmate, Blackie watching them.

"I don't know. I'll have to get it checked out."

**'I'm really sorry.'**

"It's fine. Let's just eat lunch." Bon said, as he pulled out a sub sandwich the cafeteria offered. "I bet your hungry."

The demon stayed silent, as he watched his classmate unwrap the sandwich and his friends saw them.

"Hey Bon, Rin-chan!" Shima called out, as he waved at them and headed over with Miwa.

"Hey!" Bon called back, as the two made it over to them. "I thought you were heading over to the library?"

"Apparently they're closed today." Shima sighed, as he sat next to Bon. "We thought we'd come see how Rin-chan is doin- Dude, what happened to your face?"

**'I accidently punched him and I think I broke his nose.' **Rin typed out and showed the pink-haired teen, before Bon could answer.

"No way! What did you do?" Shima asked, looking at his childhood friend in shock.

"I called him Kitten." Bon muttered, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he spoke.

"That's a cute pet name for Rin-chan!" Shima practically yelled in excitement, only to get hit by Bon. "I was trying to be helpful!"

"Well you weren't." Bon growled, as he tore the sandwich in two and handed half of it to the demon. "Sometimes you just need to keep your mouth shut."

"Bon's right, Shima." Miwa added.

**'I can't take that.' **Rin typed out, before showing his classmate.

"Why not?" Bon demanded, frowning at him. "You haven't eaten yet."

**'I can't take you lunch.'**

"Then what are you going to eat?"

** "I'll get Rin food! I'll get Rin food!" **Blackie happily chanted, jumping up and down, before running off.

"Where's Kuro going?" Shima asked, as they watched the Sith cat run off.

**'He said he was going to get me food.' **Rin typed out, a bit confused as he showed it to them.

"Lunch will be over by then. Just take some of mine." Bon growled, as he practically shoved it at the demon.

**'No.'**

"Rin, just take some! It won't kill you!"

"What are you two arguing about over there?" Shura practically yelled, as she looked at them from her videogame.

**'Bon is trying to give me his lunch, but Blackie went off to get me some food.' **Rin typed out, as he sent it to Shura before his classmate, and the woman picked up her phone.

"Fine! Kuro better get moving though!"

Bon just gapped at the demon, as Rin set his phone in his lap, and his classmate deleted the text he was still working on.

"Wow, Rin-chan!" Shima practically glowed in amazement. "How'd you do that so fast?"

**'It's the only way I can communicate.'** Rin replied to his classmate. **'I've just gotten used to it.'**

** "Rin! I got food!"** Blackie called out, as he ran over to him holding a small Tupperware container in his mouth. **"Ukobach is glad you're getting better!"**

** 'Thanks, Blackie.'** Rin spoke telepathically, as he took the container and the Sith cat curled up beside him

* * *

><p>6:39pm<p>

"So, how was your time outside today?" The doctor asked, as he was checking the demon's wound.

**'Great!...but I think I broke Bon's nose.'** The demon typed, before showing the guy.

"You didn't break his nose." The doctor laughed. "I checked it, just after you got back. It's just swelled up a bit. He'll be fine."

**'Thank goodness!'**

"He did seem a bit happier, when he left though."

**'He did?'**

"Yep. it seems like you're getting somewhere."

Silence filled the room, as the doctor looked up and saw the demon's face a bright red; his tail practically wagging like an excited puppies. Making the doctor burst into laughter and mess up the demon's hair.

"Give him some time. He'll turn around for sure."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *skips in wearing Izaya's coat* Hello, my cute little humans!~<br>Akira: *frowns* you've got to be kidding me  
>Trey: *walks in after and sets a hand on Scarlett's shoulder* Treav got it for her<p>

Shii-chan: Trey~! *le glomp* *chewing on week old Twix* wassup?

Trey: *looks down at and blinks* tah ceiling if we want ta be accurate here  
>Akira: *rolls eyes* stupid demon<br>Trey: I'm a half-demon, yah stupid human!  
>Scarlett: *pouts at Akira* now, now, Akira-chan that's not nice!~ *turns to Trey* and don't ruin my Beta Reader's ear drums Trey<p>

Shii-chan: Yeah! I need those to edit music!

Trey: *holds up hands* sorry, Princess and Shii-chan  
>Scarlett: For the four thousandth time, DO NO CALL ME PRINCESS!<br>Akira: *reading book* looks like someone can't handle a cute nickname  
>Scarlett: *frowns at and sits in spinny chair and spins around in it* Well at least I'd be able to own up to myself and face my perverted lovers if i ever had one<br>Akira: *glares at* that has nothing to do with you  
>Scarlett: *smirks* does it?<br>Akira: *face turns red and looks away*

Shii-chan: *goes to own laptop and pulls up utau program* cyber thunder cinder!

Scarlett: *sighs* of only i was actually a crazy informant with a god complex *spinning around in chair*  
>Trey: *frowns* then we'd never heard the end of you<br>Akira: unfortunately i agree with the demon  
>Trey: *mutters* half-demon<p>

Shii-chan: *throws chocolate at trey* cheer up buddy! Think of it his way...at least you're a seme

Trey: *catches chocolate and flops on couch* very true, and Treav is so darn sexy. I love it when-  
>Scarlett: *frowns and throws a book at* don't scar my readers, Trey<br>Trey: fine, princess *tears open chocolate and toses a piece to Scarlett* but yah gotta help me get my Beta in my room later  
>Scarlett: *catches piece of chocolate and plops it in mouth, before pulling out phone* kay, I'll text Lina and we'll set up the cameras<p>

Shii-chan: Ufufufu sounds fun

Scarlett: *giggles and looks over at* we'll have it set up later, so you can watch Shii-chan.  
>Akira: The only problem is once they start they never stop<br>Trey: oy! I like ta spoil my cute little sexy Beta. So don't judge me. Besides, Treav loves me  
>Akira: you keep telling yourself that<p>

Shii-chan: Don't be hating on their lurv Akira!

Akira: I'm not hating! I'm just saying the guy is always attacking the poor demon!  
>Trey: Teav is a half-demon taa, dumbass<br>Treavor: *walks in* what's this about me being a half-demon?

Shii-chan: Squee! *glomps Trevor* want some chocolate?

Treavor: *looks down at in suprise* uh, i'll pass. thank you though  
>Trey: I bet he'd eat it if i fed it ta him. Right, Treav?<br>Treavor: *face turns beat red*

Shii-chan: Teeheehee *goes back to computer* FUUUU- the moment when u realize that the vocals on the harmony are out of sync TT^TT

Scarlett: *giggles and closes cell phone* there we go. Delivered a promised  
>Trey: *smirks and walks over and picks up Treavor* see yah, princess!<br>Treavor: wait! Trey, put me down!

* * *

><p>Onto the Reviews!<p>

**SilentCrimsonTears: **glad you were so happy to see the next chapter! More is to come!

**Cold Colors: ***frowns* F.Y.I. it took me a month to write this. So it is not rushed. In all reality fourteen days flys by, compared to a whole year or a few months. So it is not rushed. I'm going at a comfortable pace and am going to continue with posting. Cause this is already a finsihed fic and there is no way in hell i am going back through and rewriting it. *smiles* Besides that point, continue to enjoy!~

**blackirishawk: ***squeals* i know! they are so cute! I love Rin and Shizaya! I could die of fangirl overload just with the two of them!

**PlantBox: **Glad you and No.6 love it, and your english is fine. I can understand you perfectly

**MoMoPocky: ***squeals* i know! They are so cute! And chapters are to come. I have to send them to my new Beta Reader for editing

**JoannaKuwabara: ** *laughs* yeah, thats what everyone has been saying when they started to read it. *Holds hands up and anime sweat drops* but honestly I wasn't thinking about the little mermaid when I started this. I ran out of BonXRin ideas and this poped into my head.

**HikaruWinter: ** *giggles and into a evil laugh, before it dies out* I enjoy my evilness, and my wonderful yaoi mind, so thank you. i hope to continue to bring my wonderful mind and ideas to everyone elses too *gets a frown from Akira and ignores him*

**fanaticoffanfics: ***blinks and camera and spins around in chair as she thinks* yeah, that is a bit odd. I knew Miwa's name was kitten just from watching the anime cause Shima said his name in a wierd way that made me think "Aww! That'd be such cute kitty name!" But I never found the motivation to look it up. And i just thought i'd be a cute pet name from Rin-chan.

**snowwolfninjaprincess-23: ** *stops chair from spinning and gives a smile* I greatly appreciate the offer, but I must decline. Although I greatly appreciate your enthusiasim and such. *sighs and sits back, tapping chin* Besides, if i turned this into hell it wouldn't be as fun to torture everyone *gets a glare from Akira* Aww well! I can turn this into a living hell in my dreams!~ *gets a book thrown at*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Silent Games Continued…

Day 8

6:42am

"There you go, Rin." The doctor spoke, with a smile. "It should feel better without the stitches."

**'It does. Thanks!' ** Rin typed out. **'When do I get to go back to class?'**

"You have to learn to walk, again." The doctor said, as he sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at the demon. "You can't go to classes, if you can't walk. We'll have to put you through therapy."

The demon let out a mute groan and lay back on the pillow. The doctor messing up his hair, as he grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"And your brother should be back soon." The doctor said, as he pulled open the door and looked at him. "He said he'd help you with the therapy."

The demon gave him a nod and watched the door close, before he let out a mute sigh and tried to ignore Blackie's purring. The Sith cat having insisted he stay with the demon, was now asleep at the foot of the bed and on Rin's feet. The teen's feet having fallen asleep, because of the lack of blood flow, and didn't seem to want to move no matter how hard he tried. Which evidently pissed the demon off. He wanted to be up and walking, again. No matter what it took.

"Morning, Kitten." Bon teased, as he walked in and got hit by a pillow.

The demon angrily glaring at him, as he grabbed his phone and took his anger out on the keyboard.

**'Quit with the Kitten Shit! It's so not funny, and it's not cute! Everyone in the fucking school was laughing at me, after you left! Do you have any idea how long it's going to be to get my reputation back?'**

"Nope, but It's not like I care." Bon frowned, as he sat in the chair and gave the demon his pillow back; the demon's breakfast sitting in his lap. "You barely have a reputation, anyway."

**'I saved the world! From my father!'**

"That was a few months ago." Bon sighed, as he set the demon's breakfast in the younger teen's lap. "Most everyone has put it behind them. It'll just end up in the history books and be forgotten."

**'You still embarrassed the shit out of me! Now everyone will start calling me Kitten!'**

"No, they won't."

**'Why not?'**

"Only I can call you Kitten." Bon spoke, a small frown on his face. "No one else has the right."

The demon's face turned bright red, as the older teen spoke, and saw the serious look on his face.

**'Neither do you.'**

"Who said that?" Bon challenged.

**'I did! If I'm the person you're calling Kitten, I have the right to tell you if it's alright or not!'**

"Why can't I, then?" Bon asked, as he leaned back in the chair and raised an eyebrow.

**'Because…'** The demon paused, as he stared down at his phone and tried to come up with an intelligent answer; but gave up and came up with the stupidest excuse ever. **'Because, if you want to call someone kitten it should be Blackie.'**

"Your familiar?" Bon asked, as he frowned at him and Blackie woke up in an instant; looking around for danger. "Are you serious?"

**'Yes.'**

"Well, I'm not going to."

**'Why not?'**

"I love the way your face turns red, when I call you kitten." Bon chuckled, as he teased him. "It's too priceless and it's cute."

**'Jerk!'**

Rin threw a pillow at his classmate and angrily went to his breakfast, as Bon sighed and set the pill he caught down. It obvious his classmate was getting used to the demon's outbursts and was getting used to brushing them off.

"You know, I wasn't joking about the last part." Bon sighed, as he looked away and actually looked nervous for once. "I do think it's cute."

Rin's heartbeat stopped for a moment, as he turned and stared at his classmate. Chopsticks hanging out of the demon's mouth, and a soft pink dusted across his classmate's cheeks. As Bon reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the demon.

"I read your letter." Bon muttered, as the demon hurriedly took the letter and the chopsticks fell out of his mouth. "I had no idea it was yours, till Shima told me."

Rin stared down at the envelope in his hands, that he had been holding about five months ago when he secretly gave it to his crush. The demon not knowing if he should cry in joy, embarrassment, or in pain of the memory that followed after he gave it up. None the less, tears rolled down the demon's cheeks and Bon was looking down at his lap, not aware of the tears.

"If I had known it was yours, I would've done something. Anything at all to fix it." Bon confessed, running a hand through his hair. "You're always so fucking shut up, that I can't tell if you're mad of your crying on the inside. You just cover it up and hide it from everyone, so no one can tell, but if you actually let someone know. Then maybe you wouldn't still hate me because of the letter. Maybe it'd be different."

The older teen let out a sigh of frustration, and messed up his hair, and tried to get a hold of himself.

"But then, if you weren't mad at me for the letter; I wouldn't have fallen for you."

Rin's heartbeat stopped for a moment, as Bon lifted his head and looked at him. His classmate's face a soft mix of red and pink, as the teen noticed the tears on the demon's cheeks and wiped them away. Just as new one's replaced them and the older teen sat on the bed, to wrap his arms around the demon. As Rin desperately clung to his classmate's shirt and cried into the cream fabric. Bon gently kissing the top of the demon's head, as he held the demon tightly in his arms.

"I promise you, I'll help you get back on your feet." Bon softly spoke, as he gently stroked the demon's hair. "So you can go on a date with me."

Rin stared up at the older teen in utter shock, as the words sunk in, and Bon gave him a soft smile. The demon's heart thundering in his chest, as his classmate stroked his cheek and leaned toward him. Their foreheads touching as Bon wiped away a stray tear and looked into the demon's crystal blue eyes.

"I want to get to know you a little more." He whispered, as the demon's cheeks turned crimson. "I want to see you happy and having fun for once, instead of fighting for all of us. I can't even remember the last time you smiled."

**'Neither can I.' **Rin mouthed, as his classmate tilted his head up a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Then I'll be the first to see you smile." Bon whispered, as he leaned closer and their lips brushed against each other.

The demon's heart thundering in his chest, as he found he couldn't move, and Bon kept his gaze locked on the demon. Before the older teen's eyes closed a bit and the demon squeezed his eyes shut. Rin silently waiting for the kiss, as the door opened and the demon jumped and opened his eyes. Only for Bon to let out a growl and glare at Yukio, who was standing in the doorway. The teen looking at the two in confusion, as Rin inwardly screamed and Yukio flinched.

**'You ruined it!' ** Rin yelled in his head, glaring at his brother, as he spoke telepathically to him. **'I was one second away from getting a kiss from my crush!'**

"I'll give you two a moment." The demon's younger brother spoke, as he walked out and closed the door.

**'Sorry about that.'** Rin mouthed, as he looked down at his lap and felt his mood head south.

Only for Bon to cup the demon's cheeks and tilt his head up to pull him into a soft and gentle kiss. The demon staring at his classmate ion shock, as it felt like his heart would stop and Bon pulled the demon close. Rin slowly relaxing into the kiss, as he inwardly squealed in joy, and closed his eyes to savor the moment. The perfect moment ending a few seconds later and the demon mutely purring, as he opened his eyes. His classmate giving him a gently smile, as he stroked the teen's cheek, and Rin was in pure bliss.

**'Can you not come back in?" Rin asked his brother, who was still in the hall.**

** "Why?" Yukio telepathically asked.**

** 'I don't want you ruining the moment, again.'**

** "No. We have to start your therapy."**

** 'You just got back!'**

** "And you can't walk."**

** 'Kill joy!'**

** "You'll thank me."**

** 'When?'** The demon screamed in his head, as Bon held the demon close and stroked his hair. **'Beside, I can't let a moment like this get ruined! Bon's actually falling in love with me!'**

** "Did you put an enchantment on him?"**

** 'No! I don't know how to do that! Beside, that's cheating!'**

** "Whatever. I'm coming in."**

** 'Don't!'**

"You two done?" The demon's younger brother asked, as the door opened and Rin growled in his head.

**'No!'**

"Yeah." Bon replied, as he stopped stroking the demon's hair and looked down at the teen. "Rin just got his stitches taken out today, and the doctor said he'd be healed by tomorrow."

"Then let's get started with therapy." Yukio spoke, as he ignored the glare he got from the demon. "The faster and longer we spend on therapy, the higher the chance your legs will be back to normal. Even tomorrow, if we don't waste time."

**'Really?'** The demon asked, in excitement.

"Really?" Bon asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Your demonic powers will kick in and start healing your legs. Which will end up correcting your muscles and help you walk. So, the faster we get started the faster you'll be able to walk."

**'Let's get started now!'**

"Alright, Nii-san. Calm down and relax." Yukio sighed, as Bon looked at the two in confusion.

Both brothers realizing Bon was human and couldn't her Rin's thoughts. The demon biting his lip and texting what he had said to his younger brother, as Yukio beat him to it.

"We can hear each other's thoughts." The brunette spoke, as Rin shot a look at him and closed his phone. "Ever since my demonic powers awakened I've realized Demons speak telepathically."

"So that's how you're communicating?" Bon asked, as he looked at the two and Rin nodded. "Then what did he say?"

**'Let's get started, now!'** Rin hurriedly typed, showing it to his classmate.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bon asked, as he stood up and Rin took his outstretched hand. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *walks in with a pissed of look on face* Akira-chan! Did you just post the next chapter of Hellfire?<p>

Akira: *jumps and looks away from computer* n-no

Scarlett: *glares at and crosses arms* and what are you doing now?

Akira: posting the next chapter of Silent Games

Scarlett: Akira-chan!

Akira: Of comeon! Has Shii-chan mailed you?

Scarlett: *frowns* no

Akira: Then she's obviously too busy to edit, so I just used the grammar function on you're word program

Scarlett: There's a grammar button?

Akira: for the love of- *sighs* yes, there's a grammar button

Scarlett: Why didn't you tell me this sooner! I've been posting crap for the past 5-6 months and you never told me there was a grammar button!

Akira: I'm not dealing with this *Gets up and sits her in chair* awnser your reviews and I'll take the blow from your beta reader if she gets pissed

Scarlett: *stares at computer and blinks* i never knew there was a grammar button...Oh well! On with the wonderful reviews, my wonderful humans!

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**Plantbox:** your welcome and here is the chapter you were waiting for!

**Cold Colors: ** *smiles and rubs back of head* it's alright. I just get over protective over my work. I don't mean any harm, i just do like to be bashed

**blackirishawk:** *squeals* I know! They are heaven! And Rin is such a uke! So cute and kawai! *squeal* i could die!

**JoannaKuwabara:** *laughs and rubs back if head* glad you love it, but I'm not going to give away when Rin-chan get's his voice back. It may sooner and it may be later, you have to read to find out

**ThePurpleSuperCow:** Thank you! I will continue till i run out of chapter and the story if finished! Glad you like it and think it's epic!

**snowwolfninjaprincess:** it's alright, i know you'll get to and get them done. None the less, good luck!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 8

7:25am

**'It hurts! Make it stop!' **Rin screamed in his head, as he was desperately clinging Bon and trying to walk.

"It's going to hurt to begin with, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, as he sitting in a chair a few feet from them. "You'll have to push yourself a bit, before your demonic powers kick in."

**'I can't do this! Make it stop!'** Rin whined, as he stopped trying to walk and squeezed his eyes shut. **'It hurts.'**

"You won't get anywhere, if you give up." Yukio scolded him, as Rin shot him an angry and teary glare.

**'You take over my place and try this!'** Rin screamed in his head, just as Bon gently tilted the demon's head up and the demon froze.

"It's alright, Rin." Bon spoke, giving him a soft smile. "Let's try this a different way."

Slowly, and carefully, the older teen set the demon's hands on the bar railings on either side of him and stepped away from him. Rin letting out a mute whine in protest, as Bon walked to the other end of the railing and pulled up a chair. As his classmate sat down a smiled at him.

"If you make it all the way to the end you'll get a kiss." Bon spoke, making the demon blush. "But you have to make it over here by walking. No cheating."

**"Not a bad idea, but it could do without the kiss." **Yukio frowned.

**'Shut up. I don't need your input.' **Rin growled, as he shot his brother a dirty look and looked back to his classmate.** 'Besides, at least I get something for killing myself with the pain.'**

** "Then hurry up. We don't have all day."**

Rin mutely growled at his brother, as he focused on the ten feet ahead of him. The demon nervously taking a step, as he hung onto the bars, and flinched at the pain that ran up his legs. The teen letting out a mute whimper, as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the bars tightly.

"Think of it as training." Bon spoke, getting the demon's attention. "You're just training your legs, so you can walk again."

Surprisingly enough, his classmate's words clicked in a lot easier than his brother's. This only set a new fire in him, as he gave the older teen a serious nod and kept going. The demon ignoring every sharp pain and jolt, as he forced himself forward and finally reached the halfway point. The demon panting in exhaustion and his legs shaking violently, as he gripped the bars tightly and looked toward his classmate. A worried, but happy look on his face, as he leaned forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees. The notion creating a whole five inches less to walk, as he smiled and reached out his hand. Leaving the demon only a few feet before he reached his hand. Leaving the demon only a few feet before he reached the teen's hand and a foot or two before he reached Bon. This left the demon with a lot easier goals, as his younger brother stayed silent and the demon reluctantly continued forward. It taking the demon ten minutes to finally reach the teen's hand and nearly lose his balance and fall on his knees. Which had his brother up in an instant and behind him, catching him before he fell.

"Take it slow, Nii-san. You don't have to push yourself to the point you collapse." Yukio spoke, as the older twin let out a growl and frowned at his brother.

**'Says the guy who told me to push myself!'**

"I never said to the point your legs would give."

**'Stupid moley four-eyes!'**

"I heard that."

**'Good.'**

Without a second thought, the demon's younger brother let go of him. Rin letting out a mute gasp, as his knees gave and he hit the floor and inwardly whined in pain. Only for the teen's younger brother to angrily walk back to his seat and leave the older on the floor, as Bon gave Yukio and glare and got up.

"Whatever you two are yelling at each other for, dropping him wasn't helpful." Bon spoke as he walked over and slowly helped the demon to his feet. "This'll take longer if you two fight."

**'Tell him that!'** Rin angrily yelled in his head, even though the teen could hear him and his brother was too angry to translate. **'But, since you're here...'**

Giving the teen a cute little smirk, as he let his grip slip on the metal bars. His legs giving as Bon tightened his grip around the demon, and held him close, before the demon wrapped his arms around the teen's neck and gave his classmate a soft and gentle kiss. Only for the teen to stare at him in pure surprise, as his younger brother frowned at him and the demon pulled his lips away from his classmate. His cheeks a soft pink and a smile on his face.

**'I win.' **The demon mouthed, as the older teen frowned at him and his cheeks turned pink.

"You cheated." Bon announced as he looked down at the young demon, the frown still in place. "I told you, you had to make it to the end."

**'I made it to you.' ** Rin easily shot back, having to mouth out his reply. **'So, I win.'**

Bon just let out a sigh and helped the demon up again, as Yukio flipped through the pages on his clipboard. Rin actually making an attempt to stand, as he grabbed the metal bars and his shaking legs managed to support his weight.

"Nii-san, how many more days do you have before it becomes permanent?" Yukio asked, the older twin knowing he was referring to the enchantment Amaimon put on him.

**'Six days.'**

"How many days till what becomes permanent?" Bon asked, as the demon stiffened.

**"Nii-san?"**

** 'I'm not allowed to tell anyone, but you can.'** Rin replied to his brother, as he looked at the floor. **'One of the rules is I can't tell anyone.'**

** "You want me to tell him?"**

** 'When I'm not there. I don't want to see the look on his face, when you tell him.'**

** "Alright."** Yukio sighed in his head, as he let the papers fall back on the clipboard and he looked at Bon. "I'll tell you when we're done with Rin's therapy."

With a bit of hesitation, the demon's classmate gave him a nod. As Rin inwardly sighed to himself and leaned against his classmate. Hoping above everything that the teen's view on him would never change. Even if he knew about Amaimon's game, and the way to break the enchantment.

* * *

><p>8:44pm<p>

With a happy mute sigh of relief, Rin flopped down on his bed back at the abandoned dorms and smiled to himself. After he had endured the whole day full of therapy, the demon was finally able to walk on his own. Surprisingly enough, he had even walked all the way back to the dorms and up the stairs. None the less, Rin was happy to be back on his feet and away from the order. Even though the idiots had been reluctant on letting him out of their sights, he was free and walking again. Which only meant that the demon would be forced to go to school tomorrow. Where he'd be teased for getting beat up by a hobgoblin and for Bon calling him Kitten. The demon just knew the teasing and jokes, and name calling would be endless, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He'd probably have to face Bon tomorrow as well. For all he knew, Yukio was telling his classmate about everything already, about his fight with Amaimon and how he got beaten to crap. About how he toyed with him and his memories. Even how he took his voice and made up his stupid little game. Even so, if the demon couldn't do anything tomorrow; it'd definitely be talking to Bon.

* * *

><p>Day 9<p>

11:02am

"Hey, Rin-chan's back!" An excited voice behind the demon spoke, as Rin turned and got glomped by an over excited Shima. "We were starting to miss your cooking, Rin-chan!"

"You mean you were." Miwa corrected him, as he rolled his eyes at Shima's behavior. "You were crying yesterday, because you missed Okumura-kun's cooking."

"I was not!" Shima argued back, as he cuddled against the demon. "I missed Rin-chan and Bon. They've been out of school since the hobgoblin attack."

Miwa just rolled his eyes, again, as Shima hugged the demon tightly and put pressure on the healing bruise. Only to make the demon flinch in pain and try to push the pink-haired teen off of him. Which only made it worse, as Shima practically squeezed the day lights out of him and a wave of searing pain burst from his hip. The demon letting out a mute yelp in pain, before he was pulled from Shima's grip and into someone arms. Tear welling up in the younger teen's eyes as he tried to shut out the pain.

"Could it kill you to pay attention, you idiot?" Bon practically yelled, as he gently held the demon close to him and yelled at his friend. "You're hurting him."

"Sorry." Shima muttered, as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

Bon letting out a sigh, as he shook his head, and knelt down to look up at the demon. Only for Rin to look away, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and Bon untucked his shirt to check the huge bruise. His classmate revealing the huge purple and green bruise, that was healing and got looks of shock from Shima and Miwa.

"Is that what that hobgoblin did to you, Okumura-kun?" Miwa asked, as the demon gathered himself together and looked at his classmates.

"No, it was a lot worse." Bon spoke up, as he let go of the demon's shirt and covered up the bruise. "There were he claw marks running through it, that he had stitches for, but it seems like it finished healing."

"No way! I'm so sorry, Rin-chan!" Shima practically yelled, as he hugged the demon again. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

**'Let go of me, or you're not getting anything of what I cooked.'** Rin shoved in the teen's face, after he had pulled out his phone and typed out a reply.

Only for Shima to instantly let go of him and take a step back, as the demon ignored a random student tease him about the kitten thing and Bon looked down at him.

"Can we talk?" The teen asked, as he gave the student a glare.

**'We are talking.'**

"That's not what I meant." Bon frowned. "I meant alone."

**'Fine, but I get to eat, I'm starving.'** Rin replied, before he shoved his phone in his pocket.

The demon rummaging through his backpack, before he pulled out a small Tupperware of food and shoved it in Shima's face. The pink-haired teen practically yelling in joy, as he gratefully look it off the demon's hands and left with Miwa. Rin letting out a mute sigh, as he gestured Bon to follow him and they headed off to find a less populated area of the campus. Which took them for too long for either of their tastes, but they were finally alone. The two of them stopping under a cherry tree and sitting down, as the demon pulled out his lunch and offered an extra helping to his classmate.

'I've got my own lunch, thanks." Bon replied, as the demon frowned at him and pulled out his phone.

**'It's payment for buying me food, when I couldn't walk.'** The demon replied, as he showed it to his classmate and Bon sighed.

"Fine, but at least send me a message if you're making lunch for me, again."

The demon gave his classmate a nod, as Bon took the food from him and the demon dug into his lunch. His classmate a bit tense, as he pulled open the Tupperware container and looked at him.

"Yukio told me about Amaimon's game." Bon spoke, as the demon looked down at his lap and avoided the teen's gaze. "You only have five days left."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hello my wonderful fans! *Gives a big smile and waves to* I was suprised you all attacked the last chapter so fast, so I decided to post this one.<p>

Akira: Although you still have one my checked chapter and one needing to be edited in storage

Scarlett: *throws a book at Akira's head* don't tell them that! I love to see my fans eager and waiting for more, but that's cheating, Akira-chan!

Akira: *pulls out a small package of Skittles and throws them at her*

Scarlett: *squeals and tackles the package* Skittles! *tears open package and starts happily eating them* Enjoy my wonderful fans!

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**Plantbox: **Yes! Rin is getting closer to getting in Bon's pants, but he isn't there quite yet *gets a weird look from bon and Rin in the background* And thank you. I take pride in my work and love your wonderful reviews! And thats a very cute nickname for Bon, but i could never see myself calling him Ryu-chan to tease him. I'd probably just call him be Ryuji and annoy the hell out of him. *gets a displeased look from Bon*

**blackirishawk:** Yes, Rin is totally pscyhed to go on a date with Bon, but things aren't going to go the way you think they should be planned. *gives evil smile* things are going to turn for the worst in chapter 8. So stay tuned!

**Yaoifan124:** *smiles* Glad you think my story is cute and I'm glad I've got you craving for more. That's the general idea. So I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter. Next chapter is going to get intense.

**MoMoPocky:** *blinks at the review scribbled at the card and laughs, getting a frown from Akira* I-I'm sorry! It's just so cute!~ *Tries to stop laughing* so so so so cute! *gets hit with book* quit with the throwing crap at me! *gets a grumble out of Akira and turns back to camera* Soorry about that. I'm so glad I got you hooked. Bon and Rin are my favorite pairing next to Yukio and Shima. I just want to spread the BonXRin love. So here is this chapter that will keep you sane~ *turns to Akira* Akira-chan! You wouldn't believe it! I have more wonderful adoring fans!~ *gets a groan and camera shuts off*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 9

11:24am

Rin let the chopsticks hang out of his mouth, as he kept his gaze on his lap and gave his classmate a nod. The demon did have five days left, before the enchantment became permanent, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. Bon had said he wanted to go on a date with him, when he could walk again, but since Yukio told him the teen had probably changed his mind. After all, Bon knew what the demon had to get his voice back; but he'd probably never do any of that anyway. His classmate may look like a grouchy thug looking guy, but he knew Bon had a good heart and something like that was impossible now.

**'I know.'** Rin typed, before he showed his classmate.

"What are you going to do?"

**'Nothing.'**

"Nothing?" Bon repeated, nearly yelled as he glared at him. "What do you mean by nothing?"

**'What are you going to do?' **Rin asked, as he got a look of shock from his classmate.

"What do you mean by what am I going to do? You should be asking yourself that, not me!"

**'I've been trying, but I've failed. I know you only wanted to go out on a date with me, because of my letter. It's pointless to date someone over some silly words on some fancy paper. Especially when you never liked that person to start out with.'**

"What the hell are you saying?" Bon yelled, as he glared at the demon and dug his fingers into his jeans. "I never said I'd go out with you because of your letter! I said I wanted to go out with you because I never realized how much you loved me!"

**'It was still based off my letter.'**

"I could care less about that letter-"

**'How can you go out on a date with someone you hate on a day to day basis? You've never said anything to me that gave me a hint that you wanted to date me for whom I was.'**

"That's because I know nothing about you!" Bon yelled, trying to contain his rage. "That's what you do on a date! You take someone you like, or what to get to know better, out and spend time with them!"

**'I'm going.' **Rin typed, as he stood up and showed his classmate.

Only to be shoved against the cherry tree they were under and pinned to the trunk. As the demon let out a mute gasp and dropped his phone. His classmate boring holes into him, as he glared at the demon and kept a firm grip on his wrists.

"So that's it for you?" Bon demanded, anger dripping from his tone. "You're just going to give up your chance to go on a date with your crush and let that bastard take your voice? You're not going to fight me or even argue with me?"

The demon hung his head as he let out a mute sob and shook his head. Tears rolling down the demon's cheeks, as he gently shook and gave in. Even if he loved Bon with every inch and muscle in his body, he couldn't drag him into this mess he had created. It wasn't worth the heart break and fighting that would come afterwards. He couldn't let it happen, because he knew he'd never survive the heart break. Bon was the only person he could ever trust with the real him, and he wasn't about ready to give into his emotions. That's what Amaimon wanted from him. He wanted him to fall prey to the game and forget about the Earth King, so the older demon could have the upper hand. This had nothing to do with what he wanted or loved. It was all about Amaimon getting the upper hand and crushing him. Nothing more.

"You're pathetic." Bon growled, as he let go of the demon and grabbed his bag. "To think I was actually going to give you a chance and see if this would work out. I really do hope you don't get your voice back. You're better without it!"

Without another word, Bon walked off and left Rin standing up against the tree. The demon shaking uncontrollably, as tears rolled down his face and no noise came out as he cried. The teen sliding down into the grass, as he wrapped his arms around himself and his throat throbbed because of his crying. The demon to afraid to move, or get up, as he sat there and the tears streamed down his face.

**'I can't get my voice back, without you.'**

* * *

><p>6:02pm<p>

"Nii-san are you alright?" Yukio asked, as he walked into the dorm's small cafeteria and found the older twin sitting at one of the tables.

The demon's knees pulled to his chest, and his face buried into his knees, as his shoulders shook and his tail hung limp off the chair. The older brother's mind silent for a few moments, before the demon's voice telepathically reached him

**'I give up. I don't want my voice back.'** The demon spoke telepathically, as he didn't move an inch. **'Amaimon can keep it for all I care.'**

"Nii-san, you don't know what you're saying!" Yukio yelled, as he walked over to the demon. "You've still got time left! You've got five days before it becomes permanent!"

**'It'll never happen. Bon doesn't even like me.'**

"What do you mean he doesn't like you? You were really close yesterday!"

**'He didn't mean it. He only liked me because of my letter. He doesn't like me for who I am.'**

"How do you know that? You haven't even gone a date."

**'It doesn't matter. It's over.'**

"What do you mean it's over? What happened?"

**'Bon hates me. He called me pathetic.'**

"When?"

**'At lunch.'**

"You still might be able to fix this. If you talk to him you might-"

**'I'm meeting Amaimon tonight. He's taking my voice and going back to Ghenna.'**

"Nii-san, you can't do that! If he takes your voice-"

**'It's over. I already made my decision.'**

"Nii-san look at me!" Yukio demanded, as he pulled the demon's face up and froze.

The younger brother staring into a pair of dull and lifeless blue orbs. Tears staining down his cheeks and his eyes puffed up, as tears still continued to roll down his cheeks. Not even a bit of hope in his older brother's eyes, or strength left in him to fight, as he turned his gaze away and left the tears fall freely.

**'I have nothing left to hold onto. He was all I had to hope for. I've lost the game.'**

* * *

><p>6:31pm<p>

Bon angrily tapped his pencil against the desk, as he glared down at his homework and let out an angry sigh. After two hours of homework and studying nonstop there was nothing left of his motivation to continue. He was almost caught up with his missed assignments anyway. It wouldn't kill his G.P.A. to take an hour long break and eat dinner or take a long bath. Both of which he desperately needed, as he sighed and got out of his chair. Only for his cell phone to go off and make the teen growl, as he picked it up and noticed his teacher's number.

"What do you need, Okumura-sensei?" Bon asked, as he answered his phone and grabbed his wallet off the desk.

"I need you over here right now!" Yukio ordered, as a crash echoed in the background. "Rin's lost it! He said something about seeing Amaimon tonight and giving up his voice. Then he tried to leave the house and I stopped him. After that he started attacking me! You need to apologize- Nii-san, get back here!"

"Where is he going?" Bon demanded, as he headed for the door.

"He went into Cram School and he took my key. I can't go after him."

"I'll go after him." Bon yelled, as he grabbed his key.

"Suguro, you have to snap him out of it. He's lost it and he's practically given up hope. He said something like he had nothing left to hold onto and you were all he had left to hope for. He's given up."

"Not on my watch he's not!" Bon yelled, as he shoved his key into the door and pulled the door open. "The idiot can't give up that easily."

6:49pm

Silently, the demon headed down the hall and let his blue flames give off a soft glow in the dark hall. The teachers having left nearly an hour ago and most of the classroom locked, as a shadow moved ahead of him and the demon came to a halt. Only for Amaimon to casually stroll into the light of his flames and give him a sad, yet bored expression.

"Do you really want to give up on our little game, brother?" The demon asked, a lollypop in his mouth and his hands shoved in his pockets. "It was just starting to get good."

**'He hates me. I have nothing left to gain.' ** The demon spoke telepathically. **'I've lost everything and I have nothing.'**

"That's easy to see, brother." Amaimon teased, as he walked forward and set a fingertip on his chest. "It looks like you got your heart ripped out."

**'I don't think I have a heart left.'**

"Nonsense brother. If you didn't have a heart you'd be dead."

**'I feel dead.'**

"Then let's end your pain, brother." The older demon spoke, as he gestured the demon to follow him and he opened a classroom door. "So we can make our little agreement permanent."

**'Fine.' **The demon said, as he walked into the room and the Earth King followed in after.

The lights jumping to life, as Amaimon flipped on the light switch and walked past the teen. The older demon hopping onto the teacher's desk, as he hummed to himself and gestured him to follow. Rin giving in as he walked over to him and the older demon cupped his face. Amaimon giving him a pleased smirk, as he slid his hands down and wrapped them around Rin's throat. Just as the door burst open and the older demon let out a low growl.

"Rin!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! Since the reviews kept rolling in I thought I'd just throw this out to you guys, instead of keeping it in storage till Friday. You guys are practically clawing at my throat here and it's glad to see you guys love it so much<p>

Akira: But now you don't have anything, cause your Beta Reader has the next chapter

Scarlett: *sighs and flops onto couch* I know that, but Shii-chan is going through crap too. So I don't want to rush her. Although i did try and grammar check it myself... *frowns* although i bet it still sucks

Akira: Knowing you it probably does

Scarlett: *frowns* thanks for the ego boast

Akira: No problem

Scarlett: Anyway! Enjoy this chapter and lets all cheer on Shii-chan to get the next chapter grammar checked as soon as she can!

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**blackirishawk:** *blinks at the random onslaught of question and looks at a suprised Akira* You want to borrow him? *points to Akira* ...wow...Alright! You can have him till Friday! *Akira gives her a look of utter shock and horror* just bring him back in one piece please. He may be an ass sometimes, but he's the only guy who will listen to my rants *Waves Akira off* See you this Friday Akira-chan!

**yaoifan124: ** Yeah *frowns and look back an Rin and Bon sitting on couch* they are running out of time...Bon just fuck him and get it over with! *gets a glare from Bon and a snappy comment* I know that's not what I wrote! God, just do it for the fans! *gets a frown* forget it! *sighs* anyway enjoy!

**Anna Mae 2243:** *smiles* glad you love my stories. I write to please, and I won't keep you hanging for long, Promise! As for the whole OC's thing. I do have another story you can look into. **A Prince With A Price** it's still a BonXRin fic, but I put a ton of my OC characters in there. So I do write with OCs, but that one is postponed till Hellfire is done. As for a request, if you want it M rated it would have to be Yaoi for starters and it would depend on the pairing. Plus it would probably have to be a one-shot or a few chapters story, cause I don't have the time for a full on story. But besides that! I'd love to take a whack at it. Just message me. I do take requests!

**MoMoPocky:** Glad to hear it! I hope you like this one tons more than the last. I live to please!

**JoannaKuwabara: ** *pauses and spins around in spinny chair* Actually Amaimon's exact wording was as follows: _"The first is you can't tell anyone what happened, except for your brother, or what I did." _ Amaimon specifically says Rin can't tell anyone, but he never said Yukio couldn't. I kind've realized that when i got to this point and decied to use it to my advantage. So, yes, Yukio can tell anyone he wants, but with Yukio being the nice brother he is he's asking Rin's permission to tell Bon. So it is legal within the rules Amaimon set. *sighs* as for the second set of questions, the game is not over. This fic is rated M for a reason and they are going to have sex. That's the last rule of the game. Not only does Bon have to fall in love with Rin, but they have to have sex. Except I think i made him use the word 'mate' in chapter one...oh well! Well, there is your explaination!

**SilentCrimsonTears:** Don't worry! I'll get the next chapter out, as soon as Shii-chan gets it grammar checked!

**Female Itachi:** Glad to hear you like it! And I hope you like this chapter as well!

**ShadowtheWerehog77:** *blinks and scoots chair back* i will, just go take a chill pill. That's a little creepy

**snowwolfninjaprincess-23:** Well at least I'm getting you obsessed. As for Rin hating me, i don't think that'll happen anytime soon. At least not till he finds my stash of dumped Ao no Exorcist fanfic ideas. Than he might kill me when he realizes I tried out the idea of him having twins and getting kidnapped by Amaimon. *Rin overhears and stares at her in shock in the background* Other than that i think I'm safe for now.

**The random person that didn't leave a name:** Why? I love cliffhangers! It keeps you guys hanging on and not abondoning me. I need motivation and you guys are my motivation.

**Randomyaoilovingeeveegirl:** *squeaks when you land in lap and blinks at* uh, i think the tackle glomp was alright... *get's wierd looks from other cast members* and i do think he does end up calling Bon Bon-Bon at least once...maybe *Grabs notebook and flips through it, then frowns* nope that's A Prince With A Price...*looks down at Double-chocolate-fudge-m&m-marshmellow brownies and practically drools* dear god you're kill me here *takeas one and eats one* Heaven!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 9

6:49pm

Bon let out a frustrated growl as he walked the dark halls, and used the light from his phone as a guide. The teen cursing himself, in every way possible, for treating Rin in such a way and wishing he would take it back. Even though, by now, it was nearly impossible. Rin was probably already with that creep Amaimon and was having his voice taken away. Although, no matter what the teen couldn't let that happen. He couldn't just let the demon give up and lose everything he had. The teen used to fight for everything and everyone he cared about, and lately the demon had done nothing but depended on him. Which was a bit weird for him, but he wasn't going to complain. The teen had been finally warming up to someone, instead of pushing everyone away, and it had been nice to see that side of him. Plus, now that he had seen a glimpse of the demon's soft side, he couldn't lose him. The teen wanted to be there for him, listen to him, even protect him if need be. Which he needed to done now, before it was too late and Rin could no longer get his voice back. Right now, Rin needed him and he was going to do everything he could to save him.

"Do you really want to give up on our little game, brother?" A voice spoke, as the teen froze and stopped just behind the corner. "It was just starting to get good."

Silence filled the hall, as Bon knelt down and cautiously looked around the corner. Only to find Rin standing in the middle of the hall, his blue flames around him and his back turned, as Amaimon stood in front of him. The Earth King's hands shoved in his pockets and a lollypop in his mouth.

"That's easy to see, brother." Amaimon spoke, in a teasing voice, as he reached out and touched Rin's chest. "It looks like you got your heart ripped out."

Bon just stared at the scene in front of him, as the words Amaimon spoke sunk in. The teen not even able to understand why Rin was acting this way. Standing silent and still, while he let his enemy touch him. Leaving to give into his demands. Things not even Bon would believe the demon would do, as he went back to Amaimon's words. How he had said it looked like Rin's heart had been ripped out. The older teen instantly cursing himself as he realized he was the cause and that was probably the reason Rin was giving up. The reason he was giving away his voice, so he wouldn't have to play Amaimon's game or see Bon.

"Nonsense brother. If you didn't have a heart you'd be dead." Amaimon mused, as he was listening to Rin's reply and gesturing the demon to a classroom."Then let's end your pain, brother. So we can make our little agreement permanent."

Bon watching as Amaimon opened the door for Rin and moved out of the way for the demon t walk through. Rin making no gesture, as he walked into the classroom and the lights inside turned on. The teen letting out a low growl, as the door shut, and Bon forced himself up and around the corner. Bon practically jogging down the hall, before he reached the room and couldn't hear a sound of talking or moving. The teen inwardly panicking, as he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

"Rin!" Bon yelled, as the door hit the wall and he found the two demons close to one another.

Amaimon sitting on the teacher's desk, glaring at the teen in displeasure, with Rin standing in front of him with the Earth King's hands around his neck. The younger demon completely lifeless, as he turned his head back and the older teen saw the dull and lifeless look in those once beautiful crystal blue eyes. Rin's gaze a dull blue and his gaze weak, as he stared at him with no interest and Amaimon growled low in his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Amaimon asked the older teen, with his focus on Rin and obviously his thoughts.

"I came after him." Bon spoke simply, as he looked at the younger demon. "I came to apologize for earlier, before it was too late."

"It is too late." Amaimon spoke, as he growled at him. "Brother has made his decision and he will forfeit his voice- What?"

Amaimon looked down at the younger demon in shock, as he growled. Before Rin turned to the older demon and Amaimon glared at him.

"I don't care of you want to hear him out. We made a deal. You're voice belongs to me, now."

Rin said nothing as he pulled out his phone and typed out a response for both of them.

**'I don't care. I have five days left, before you can officially take my voice. So you can hold on a few more minutes. Bon, go ahead and talk.'**

Cautiously, the older teen looked at the older demon before he looked at Rin.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier. I didn't know I meant anything to you from the way you were acting earlier. You acted like you didn't care about getting your voice back, or about me. Plus, you kept going on about how I was only in love with you because of your letter." Bon explained, as he got a displeased look from Amaimon. "But you weren't listening to what I had to say and what I was telling you. You kept going back to your letter."

**'Your point?'**

"My point is that you're jumping to conclusions and you aren't listening!" Bon yelled, pointing to his classmate and glaring at him. "I read your letter, yes, but before I did I never knew you were in love with me so much! That's why I said I wanted to take you out on a date! I want to get to know you better, so I'm not blindly jumping into this mess! I want us to get to know each other, before you jump into the wrong conclusions and do this!"

Angrily the gestured to the way the demon's were no and Rin looked toward the floor. Amaimon giving him a warning look, as Bon ignored it and continued.

"I never said I didn't love you and I never said I'm madly in love with you, but I'm willing to give us a chance!" Bon practically yelled. "So quit mopping around and get over here and kiss me, you idiot! I'm tired of running after your ass."

Rin stared blankly at him, till tears rimmed his eyes and he squeezed them shut. The demon breaking away from the Earth King, as he ran over and tackled the older teen into a hug. Bon instantly wrapping his arms around the younger teen, as he held him close and Rin buried his face into his neck. The older teen softly smiling, as he rubbed the teen's back and Rin looked up at him. His eyes back to their brilliant crystal blue color, and tears swimming in them, as the demon mutely sobbed. Bon giving him a reassuring look, as the demon leaned closer and pressed his lips against the brunette and blonde's. The older teen holding the demon close as he glared at Amaimon, while Rin's eyes were closed, and gave him a warning glance. Practically telling him to back off and keep his hands off Rin, before Rin pulled his lips away and Bon dropped the glare. The teen looking down at the crying demon, as Rin rested his head on his shoulder and Bon rubbed his back.

**'I'm sorry.' **Rin mouthed against his shoulder, as tears soaked through his shirt.

"It's alright." Bon spoke softly, as he continued to rub the demon's back, and kissed the side of the demon's head. "Don't do this again, though, you idiot."

**'I won't.' **Rin mouthed, before his shoulders shook and the teen cried harder.

Bon gently stroking the demon's hair, as he looked at Amaimon and gestured the older demon to the door. The Earth King giving him a glare, as he stomped out and slammed the door behind him. Before Rin buried his face deeper into the older teen's shoulder and Bon kissed the demon's neck.

"Let's get you back home." Bon spoke, as he rubbed the demon's back. "We've got a date tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Day 10<p>

3:20 pm

**"Hurry up, Rin! Bon is waiting!" **Blackie called out, as the sith cat ran into the room and jumped on Rin's bed. **"He's outside."**

** 'Alright, Blackie.'** Rin chuckled in his head, as he stroked the demon cat's fur and packed his shoulder bag. **'Give me a second. I've got a few more things to pack.'**

** "Don't forget the Kurikara, Rin!" **Blackie said, jumping up and down on the bed. **"You might be attacked by demons!"**

** 'I doubt that will happen, but I'm not leaving it behind.' **Rin sighed, as he zipped his shoulder bag closed and grabbed his sword. **'Don't forget to ask Ukobach for food, if you get hungry. I restocked the fridge.'**

** "Alright, Rin!" **Blackie sighed, as he jumped off the bed and tugged on the hem of Rin's jeans. **"Now, come on, Bon's waiting!"**

** 'I know, I know!' **Rin growled, as he followed his summoning pet out of the room and down the stairs. **'Just be good while I'm gone, and don't piss off Yukio.'**

** "I won't, Rin." **Blackie purred, as they reached the bottom of the steps**. "Have a good time, Rin!"**

** 'I will. Thanks Blackie!'** Rin spoke, as he smiled and pulled open the door to see Bon.

"You ready to go?" The teen asked, as he looked at the demon and Rin nodded. "Then let's go."

Rin gave his classmate a smile, as he happily followed him and clung to the teen's arm. Bon giving him a somewhat surprised look, as he adjusted the book bag on is back and let out a chuckle. The teen pulling out a pair of train tickets from his pocket and handing the demon his.

**'Where are we going?'** Rin mouthed, as he looked up at his classmate.

"I'll tell you, when we got on the train." Bon replied, as he took his arms back from the demon and wrapped it around the demon's waist. "I told you it's a surprise."

**'You told me nothing. You left me a note telling me to pack a bag after school, so we could go on a date.'** Rin typed out, after he pulled out his phone, and showed it to his classmate. **'Plus, this is starting to sound more like a vacation. Than a date.'**

"Call it whatever you want." Bon said, as they were nearing the gates of the academy. "All I'm telling you is that we're going somewhere far enough away from the academy to have plenty of alone time."

Rin happily beamed up at his classmate, as he mutely purred, and leaned against Bon as he walked. His ear against Bon's heart, as he listened to it beat and slowly sped up. The demon tilting his head up a bit to see a soft blush dusted across his classmate's cheeks, as he smiled and cuddled into Bon's chest.

"Bon, Rin-chan!" Shima called out, as the two reached the gate and the demon saw Bon's two best friends waiting for them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Rin was finishing his packing." Bon answered for the demon, as Rin smiled at them.

"Well, then let's hurry up!" Shima whined, taking the lead in their little group. "I haven't talked to Kinzou-nii and Juuzou-nii in ages."

"You write to them every day, Shima-kun." Miwa frowned, as the pink-haired teen pouted. "Besides, I thought you guys got into fights?"

"They aren't really fights." Bon sighed, as the demon looked up at him. "Kinzou always starts it with kicking Shima in the head, before Shima starts the argument. So Shima is always to blame."

"No way! Kinzou-nii starts it every time!" Shima pouted, as they reached the train station and they got to their platform. "Besides, I got a ton of cool pictures to show Kinzou-nii and Juuzou-nii!"

"You and your camera." Bon sighed, as he rolled his eyes and they got on their train. "Just tell me you ran out of film."

"I still got a roll left." Shima spoke, as he took his seat across the aisle from the two teens. "I could take pictures of you and Rin-chan! I'll even make a scrapbook!"

**'You make scrapbooks?'** The demon asked, texting his question to his classmate.

"Yeah." Shima blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just don't tell anyone, Rin-chan."

**'I won't and I think it'd be cool to get some pictures.'**

"Don't encourage him, kitten." Bon spoke, as he rolled his eyes. "He'll be stuck with us all day."

**'I don't mind. Besides, you said you'd tell me where we're going when we got on the train. We're on the train, so tell me where you're taking me.'**

"I'm taking you to my hometown." Bon replied, as he wrapped an arm around the demon and Shima pulled out his camera and fiddled with it. "I thought the best way for you to get to know me would be where I grew up."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! *waves hand and smiles* Sorry that it's been awhile. There have been some difficulties, but nothing to worry about. *Ignores the screaming in the other room* Inother events I have finished typing the rest of Silent Games and are awaiting for them to be edited. Silent Games will end up consisting of 15 chapters including the proluge and epilouge. I will also be asking you later on, when we reach the last chapter, if anyone would like me to continue on with the sequel to this story, which focuses on Yukio and Shima. Only this time Shima gets forced into on of Amaimon's games and has his life put on the line. *waves hand* but that's for later! So just think about it for now, and give me an awnser when I finish posting this story!<p>

Rin: Akira, get a grip! Your seventeen for crying out loud!

AKira: Get the fuck away from me!

Scarlett: *vein pops out , growls, and yells into the other room* for the love of Yaoi, FIX HIM!

Rin: What do you think I'm trying to do!

Scarlett: *sighs and rubs temples* oh, Akira-chan, what did that fan do to you? *messes with back fo head and starts going throught cabinets* guess it's time for plan B

Rin: *frowns* what's plan B?

Scarlett: *grins evily* you'll see *starts pulling out untiltled DVD's*

Rin: What are those?

Scarlett: Oh, nothing! *grabs the popcorn bowl off the table and drags Akira away with the movies*See yeah!

Bon: *Reading a book* She just walked off with old recordings of us

Rin: *Turns and looks at Bon* WHAT! Oh no she doesn't! *runs after* get your little demon ass back here!

Bon: *sighs and rubs bridge of nose and looks at camera* enjoy, this chapter. I don't know when they'll come back *goes back to book*

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**yaoifan124:** *smiles* i totally agree. I always saw it in my mind, that no matter what stupid thing Rin would do Bon would come to the rescue. It's seems so natural, that it'd be criminal if it wasn't.

**SilentCrimsonTears:** Sorry! *sweat drops* I limit myself on pages per chapter and I ran out of pages, plus cliffhangers are my specialties.

**iBiteToDeath:** *blinks* uh...I don't really know how to respond to that, but yeah i sort of get it. *rubs back of head, then lightbulb turns on* oh, i got it! *Smacks self in head* brain needs to work first. Anyway, yeah Bon was a very stupid person for being so mean to Rin and Rins is being over emotional again. I just love the drama.

**MoMoPocky:** *blinks at and hugs back, while Akira runs off* sorry, we're trying to fix him. He'll be fine. None the less, your welcome and thatnk you for being a regular reviewer. It means alot to me. *pats head*

**PlantBox:** *laughs* yeah, i tend to do the unexpected. I guess it's a good quality sometimes. As for the whole letter got tacked up thing, I never really knew who did it. I mean, i should know, cause it's my story, but I don't. I one day contemplated it was all Amaimon's doing so he could end up playing the game with Rin,but then it'd get really confusing with the whole proluge. I even considered Miwa but i didn't think he'd hate Rin that much. And Shima is best buds with Rin-chan, so that don't work. *rubs back of head* In other words, I don't know who tacked it up, but it was there. *Shrugs shoulders* i'll let the fans make up what they want.

**ShadowtheWerehog77:** *chuckles* nice to see you back to normal. And GO BON! *gets a frown from Bon*

**Female Itachi:** *Bows* nice to see someone else likes this fic. Thank you. And I guarentee you'll love it all the way up to the ending.

**blackirishawk:** uh...*rubs back of head* We have a problem. I have no idea what you did to Akira, but he's experienceing Mental issues. So I locked him in a room with Yaoi for the time being. So I'd be greatful if we can find a cure...yeah. *frowns* for some reason I miss the annoying asshole's comments. *Waves hand* whatever, i just need a cure.

**Crazygirlsmackinghaters: ***blushes* uh, thanks for the comment. I'm glad I'm a good author for this series. Oh, and Akira? *shrugs shoulders* it's his way of demented affection, but he's currently mentally insane, so we're looking for a cure. *squeaks as she gets glomped, and pats head* You cute little humans are just so adorable and touchy.

**Soaha:** *laughs* you're not horrible, it just means you're open to the possiblilities of ruining an anime character's life. *rubs back of head and laughs* that came out wierd.

**JoannaKuwabara:** Yeah, i know it'd be horroble for Rin to lose his voice. I could so not see him fighting any demon without a voice. That's a big problem waiting to happen. But don't worry! We're nearing the end!

**Silent-Sarcasism:** *smiles* glad to see you like the story so much. Hope you're ready for the ending after chapter 13.

**Arualx: ***giggles* glad to see youre all hyped up and ready. Don't worry the end it approaching.

**TooLazyToSignIn:** *blinks, than reads it again and smiles* glad to see you liked it, when you had doubts. I try me best to make it enjoyable. I even question myself at times, but I try my best. hope you're ready for the approaching ending.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 10  
>4:05pm<p>

**'You're serious?'** Rin asked, as he stared at his classmate in pure happiness and shock. **'You're taking me to see your family and stuff?'**

"Yep." Bon spoke, chuckling at the demon's face, and a flash went off behind him. "Shima!"

"Sorry Bon." The pink-haired teen apologized, as he lowered his camera and fidgeted. "Rin-chan looked so cute! I just couldn't resist."

"Just try not to blind him." Bon growled, as Rin blinked his eyes to try and make the little blue dots disappear from his vision. "Sorry about that, kitten. I'll make sure he turns off the flash."

"Then the pictures will be really bad, Bon!" Shima whined, as Rin sighed and grabbed his phone.

**'Honestly, it's fine. Just give me a heads up.'** Rin typed to the pink-haired teen, then to **Bon. 'And just relax, Bon. I can't go blind because of a picture.'**

The teen beside him sighed, before he gave him a nod and leaned back in his seat. The demon letting out mute huff as he leaned against Bon, purring. His classmate chuckling, as he stroked the demon's hair and the younger teen's tail slid free of his shirt. The demon's purring increasing, as he cuddled close to Bon and his classmate smiled down at him.

"Don't drool on me, if you fall sleep." Bon teased, as Rin frowned slightly and wacked the teen with his tail.

Before the appendage rested back on the seat and the demon was back to his mute purring. The rhythm and rocking of the train slowly lulling the demon to sleep, as he closed his eyes and was lost to his dreams.

* * *

><p>6:15pm<p>

"Kitten, wake up." Bon spoke softly, as the demon was starting to wake up. "We're here."

"Come one, Bon! Quit moving! I want to get a picture of Rin-chan sleeping on you!" Shima whined.

"If you don't quit with that camera of yours, I'll burn it." Bon practically yelled, as the demon let out a mute yawn and opened his eyes.

Only to find he was still leaning against Bon, and the sky just starting to get dark, as the demon sat up and stretched. A flash going off, as Bon growled at Shima and Rin stood up and grabbed his sword and bag. Rin smacking Bon in the shoulder with his tail, to get the teen to calm down as he sleepily followed Shima and Miwa off the train. Bon close behind him as they stepped off the train and Shima was immediately attacked by two adults that looked just like him. The blonde man tackling the pink-haired male with a hug, as the dark-haired adult chuckled and messed up Shima's hair.

"Nice to see you again Renzou!" The blonde said, as he let go of the teen and looked at the teen's hair. "Dad is so going to kill you for doing that to your hair."

"Nice to see you too Kinzou-nii." Shima frowned, as he shoved his camera at Miwa. "Take a picture for me!"

Bon just rolled his eyes, as the three guys took a picture and Shima took his camera back.

"Those are Shima's brothers." Bon explained to the demon, as Rin leaned against him. "The blonde is Kinzou and the brunette is Juuzou. Juuzou is the oldest of the three and Kinzou is the middle child."

The demon gave him a nod, as Shima finished talking to his brothers and the brothers looked at the demon.

"I'm guessing you're Rin Okumura." Juuzou spoke, as he pointed to Rin's unhidden tail and the demon panicked a bit to hide the demonic appendage. "You can relax. We won't tell."

"Yeah, Kinzou-nii and Juuzou-nii are the only ones that know you're a demon Rin-chan." Shima spoke, giving him a smile. "So no one will try and kill you."

"Yeah, pretty much everyone at the inn is an exorcist." Kinzou spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head. "But you don't have to worry about it. We're the only two people that know, so you'll be safe."

The demon gave them a nervous nod, before Kinzou grabbed Shima's hand and dragged him ahead. Rin starting after them in confusion and wonder, as he watched the brothers goof off and play with Shima's camera. Bon was completely silent, as he walked beside him, and glanced around at the shops. The young teen fidgeting with the strap running across his chest, as he nervously looked toward the ground and ignored the stares he got. It obvious that the demon was an outsider here and everyone in town knew that, as Bon wrapped an arm around the demon and shot him a reassuring glance. Which only gave the older teen an even bigger nervous look, before Bon sighed and held him close as they walked.

"What's with you?" Bon asked, as he looked down at the demon and rubbed the teen's side. "I've never seen you this nervous."

**'There are so many people, and I hate it when people stare at me.'**The demon typed, nearly dropping his phone twice as they walked.

"They're only looking at you, because you're new here." Bon explained, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Plus, you're with us."

**'What's that got to do with it?**' The demon asked.

"Ever since the Blue Night everyone kind of stays away from us, because it was the place we lived and prayed. They thought it was some sign of God telling them that we were evil, so the most of them keep away from us. Only a handful of people talk to us outside the inn."

**'Inn?'**

"It's were we all live now." Bon explained, as he gave the demon a soft smile. "You'll see it soon."

"Kinzou-nii! Give me back my camera!" Shima yelled, as the pink-haired teen ran after his brother.

The crowds on the streets parting, as the brothers made their way down the walk and created a path for the rest of them. It making it a lot easier for the lot of them to get down the streets, as they reached the further side of town and the two brothers finally made a stop in front of a huge inn. Shima desperately trying to catch his breath, as Kinzou gave back his camera and Shima glared at him as he took it back. Bon rolling his eyes as Shima yelled at his older brother and Juuzou tried to separate them. The front door to the Inn sliding open in an instant, as they all froze and Bon silently groaned beside the demon. A woman in her early forties stood in the doorway, her hair and eyes a chocolate brown color, with her hands on her hips. Till she saw Bon and a huge smile spread across her face, right till she saw his hair.

"Ryuji Suguro! What did you do to your hair?" She yelled, as the Shima brothers moved out of her way and she stomped over to the demon's classmate. "Are you trying to disgrace our family name?"

"No, I'm not!" Bon yelled back, as he let go of the demon and returned his mother's venomous glare. "What if I like it this way?"

"It's hideous! How would anyone like it?" She demanded, as she glared at him. "You ruined your hair!"

**'I like it. I think it really suits you.'**Rin typed, before he showed Bon and the woman looked at him.

"Ryuji, who's your friend?" The woman asked, as she seemed to have calmed down.

"This is Rin, he's one of my classmates." Bon spoke, as he gently set a hand on the demon's shoulder. "I thought it'd be nice for him to get to know me better if we came back here."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you. I'm Ryuji's mother." The woman spoke, as she gave him a smile.

**'You're Bon's mom?'**Rin asked in surprise, as he stared at her in shock.

"Yep. It's nice to meet you, Rin." She spoke sweetly. "I hope we didn't scare you."

**'You're fine. I'm used to Bon's yelling. It's nothing.'**Rin replied, as she gave him a curious glance.

"Is something wrong with your voice, dear?" She asked, as she gave him a confused and worried look. "Did something happen to your throat?"

"A demon took his voice, Mom." Bon explained, before the demon had to make up an excuse. "We're trying to find a way to get his voice back."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Bon's mother spoke in worry, as she hugged the demon. "I hope my Ryuji has been taking care of you!"

"Of course I am! He got hurt protecting us! Of course I'd take care of his ass!" Bon yelled, frowning at his mother.

"Ryuji, don't use such language here." Bon's mother scolded the teen, as she let go of the demon and glared at him. "I raised you better."

"Sorry." Bon muttered, as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

The woman just shook her head at the demon's classmate, as she turned and greeted the other two esquires. Before she herded them all inside and a ton of exorcists flocked to say hello to the demon's classmates. Which only made the demon extremely uncomfortable, as he squeezed his way through the crowd and ended up running into Bon's mother.

**'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you.'**The demon apologized, as she gave him a smile.

"A little overwhelmed I take it?" She asked, as she nodded her head to the huge crowd of exorcists.

**'Very.'**

"Then come with me. We can make dinner for everyone." She suggested, as she gestured the demon to follow her.

Rin looking back at the crowd, before following the woman. The demon following her into a fairly large kitchen, with several other woman working on meal preparations. The young teen fighting back the urge to take over the whole preparation, as he followed Bon's mother to the stove.

"I'm hoping you know how cook?" She asked, as she grabbed a few huge pots.

"You kidding me? Rin's the best cook at the academy." Bon spoke, as he appeared in the doorway and the demon's face turned red. "I bet everyone here would die if they tasted his cooking."

"Then we better get started. We've got some hungry exorcists to feed."

* * *

><p>9:08pm<p>

"The food was awesome, Rin!"

"Yeah! You should come here more often."

"Cook up breakfast tomorrow, will you?"

Rin gave a nervous wave to the exorcists in the huge cafeteria, before he followed Bon out and let out a held breath. The demon smiling to himself, as Bon chuckled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. His classmate keeping him close, while they headed down the hall and Bon rubbed his hip.

"That wasn't too bad, huh?" Bon asked, as he smiled down at his classmate. "Seems like they like you."

**'They like my cooking, not me.'**Rin typed out.

"That's not true." Bon frowned, as they turned a corner and headed down the hall. "They like you, because they respect you for your talent and who you are."

**'True.'**

"Plus, you made a good impression on my mom." Bon added. "She loves you and she thinks you're the cutest thing ever."

Rin's face turned beet red, as Bon chuckled and messed up his hair. Both teens making it to the elder's room, as Bon slid open the door and they walked inside.  
><strong><br>'I was wondering. Where is your dad?'**

Bon closed the door, as he read the demon's question and let out a sigh, before he walked over and sat on his bed. The demon following as he walked over, sitting beside him. Only to be pulled into the teen's lap and have Bon's arms wrapped around him.

"For all I know my old pops is off somewhere, again." Bon spoke, as he buried his face into the demon's hair. "He's never home that much anymore."

**'Are you guys fighting?'**

"You could say that. My parents never wanted me to try out to be an exorcist, but I decided that for myself. I applied to the academy and got in, before I told them. Me and my dad fought that day, and since then we've been pretty distant."

**'Why did your dad not want you to become an exorcist?'  
><strong>  
>"I honestly don't know." Bon sighed, as he held the demon close to him. "He never told me, and I guess I would've never listened."<p>

**'You really should make up, before it's too late and you lose him.'**The demon replied, as he looked up at the older teen.

"I will, once I get your voice back." Bon promised, as he kissed the top of the demon's head. "Right now, you are the most important thing to me and I have to make this right."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *waves to camera* hello my dear little fans! I'm back with another cute little chapter for you all! We've got a total of 3 chapters and the Epliuge before we've reached the end of Silent Games! I will be putting up a poll soon so you can vote yes or no for the sequel! So enjoy your chapter and review for your own pleasure! The moment by Beta reader finishes editing the next chapter I'll get it out to you!<p>

Rin: Finally, we'll be free of the torture!

Bon: *looks at Scarlett* who are you attacking after this?

Scarlett: *lightly laughs and looks away* no one in particular. Just some random kid

Bon: *glares at her* why do I feel like I can't trust you?

Scarlett: *stares at him and bolts for it* See yeah!

Rin: *stares at door* I wonder who it is?

Bon: *gets up and heads for computer* all we have to do is dig through her notebooks and find it.

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**yaoifan124:** *smiles* glad you're still enjoying it. I hope to ge tmore chapters to you soon!

**SilentCrimsonTears:** *sweat drops* you'll get more. My Beta reader just needs to edit it first.

**Duncan-and-Noah 4evah3: ***blinks* uh, i just specialize in Ao no Exorcist. I didn't pay much attention to that show. I watched it in the beginning, but I lost intrest. As for the other problem...*blushes* I have no idea.

**MoMoPocky:** *laughs* glad you loved my last chapter so much your real heart exploded...*rubs back of head* is that even possible? *thinks for a moment* yeah it is. With Yaoi, anything is possible.

**PlantBox:** *rubs back of head* I don't know how I do it, but I do. I just guess it's you fans that keep me going. Otherwise I would've dumped Hellfire and APWAP months ago. But they are still alive and thriving. You just got to keep going forward even if it's painful. It's how you get better.

**cwookie-tchan:** *laughs and Bon and Rin give her wierd looks in the background* Sorry, but I can't give that away. That scene is the last chapter before the epilogue, and it'd be unfair to give it away. It'd ruin the hwole story, but i promise it's very interesting in it's own akward way.

**Female Itachi:** *Bows* thank you. Glad your happy Rin-chan didn't give up his voice. Besides, it wouldn't be so fun if Amainon won without a fight.

**blackirishawk:** *laughs and rubs back of head* It's alright. Akira-chan is all back to normal *gets hit in the head with a book* and back to being an ass.

**Crazed Pinkiemeana Diane Pie:** *staring at in complete confusion, holding a plate of cupcakes; blushing* uh...thanks. *looks down at rainbow cupcakes* you're a very insteresting fan, when you have sugar.

**Soaha:** *nods* very true. Every story deserves the one person that gets under your skin and pisses you off.

**JoannaKuwabara:** *nods* I thought it was a good idea as well. And thanks for the vote for the sequeal. I'm actually going t set up a poll for people to decide soon. So look for it.

**Silent-Sarcasism:** *squeals8 i love that idea! I cold all be Mephisto's fault! *the whole cast gives her wierd looks* I've been writing the sequels for no reason at all, but to continue it, and now I have a reason! Thank you! *glomps reader*

**Arualx: ***giggles* glad to see youre all hyped up and ready. Don't worry the end it approaching.

**TooLazyToSignIn:** *laughs* that would be so cute. Give Rin-chan a cat ears and tail to complete the cuteness image and You've got a cute a sexy kitty cat! *Akira frowns*

**LinkinParkIsMyMuse:** *smiles and hugs back* Your welcome. Nice to see I have another wonderful fan. *both Amaimon and Bon glaring at* I think they're pissed at you for thinking of taking Rin away...Where is Rin? *Rin pops his head out from behind Bon* Oh, there he is.

**CandyAppleShy: ***squeals* you're so cute! *hugs* You're such a cute little fan! *Akira looks down at basket dumbfounded* just ignore Akira-chan. he's not used to people being nice. *squeals again and squeezes Reader* I swear your the cutest thing every! *Akira rolls his eyes*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	12. Chapter 11 (the mysterious missing ch)

Silent Games Continued…

Continuation of Day 11

10:35pm

Rin mutely purred beside his classmate, as they walked side by side down the sidewalk with Shima just behind them. The two teens having spent the last two hours sightseeing, while Shima took pictures of them and Bon explained everything to the mute demon. Rin having fallen in love with the teen even more, when he found out the brunette n' blonde loved the outdoors and was secretly an artist. Which had the demon looking p at him in excitement and leaning closer to him, as they headed for the small park in town. The children shying away from the, as they saw him with Bon and Rin frowned, the younger teen separating from his classmate and over to the children. Bon looking at him in surprise, as he watched the demon. Rin squatting down by the kids and gesturing them to throw them their ball to him. The small boy giving him a nod, as he tossed the ball to him and it went over his head. The demon quickly rolling backwards and pushing himself up in time to catch the ball, as the kids looked at him in shock and clapped. Rin giving them a small bow, before he gently tossed the ball to the shy boy sitting by them and caught his attention. The small boy looking at the ball to them, before Rin gestured him over and the kid nervously got up. It not even taking five minutes before all of the, were playing catch and the demon waved to them, before heading over to Bon and Shima. His classmate giving him a smile, as Rin gave a nervous wave and dug out his phone.

**'Sorry about that. They looked a little freaked out.'** Rin typed out, before showing the brunette n' blonde.

"It's because I'm here." Bon spoke, as he watched the kids play. "Because of the Blue Night."

**'You just got to show them you mean no harm.'** Rin typed, before grabbing the teen's hand and dragging him toward the kids.

"Rin, don't." Bon warned, as he tried to get out of the demon's grip. "I'll only scare them off."

The demon just shook his head and dragged him toward the group of kids. The little boys stopping as they saw the older teen and shied back. Rin giving them a gentle smile, before pulling out his phone.

**'He's my friend. Can he play too?'** Rin typed out, before showing them.

The boys nervously looked at Bon, before the shy kid spoke up.

"I think it's nice." He spoke, his voice a bit quiet. "The more people the better."

The boys slowly agreeing, as Rin smiled and they started their game of catch. The demon being the first one with the ball, as he tossed it to his classmate and Bon looked at him with a bit of worry. The teen urging him to toss it to one of the kids, as the older teen looked down at the ball. Bon gently tossing the ball to one of the kids, as the boy caught it and they continued on with their game.

11:47 am

"Bye Rin! Bye Bon!" The boys called, as they gave them a wave and headed home for lunch.

The two teens giving them a polite wave back, before Bon looked down at the demon and smiled. Rin happily waving to the kids, with a huge grin on his face. The younger teen letting his hand fall to his side, when the boys disappeared and looked up at him. The grin still on his face, till he saw the smile on the brunette n' blonde's face and blushed. Bon gently wrapping an arm around the demon and pulling him close, as Rin looked up at him and nervously gripped his shirt. The two teens pulled close, and their chests touching, as Rin's face turned several shades of red before staying a deep cherry red.

Bon gently cupping the demon's cheeks, and stroking the soft skin of the demo's flushed cheek, before leaning close to him and looking into the demon's eyes. The midnight blue orbs staring into his, as the older teen brushed his lips against the demon's and Rin desperately hung onto his shirt. The two just centimeters close to kissing, when a flash went off and Rin quickly jumped and backed away. The demon's face turning a deep red, as he looked nervously at the grass. Shima not even standing two feet from them, with his camera facing them and an apologetic look on his face.

"Shima-!" Bon stared, growling at his best friend.

"I couldn't help it! It looked so cute and the lighting was perfect!" Shima quickly spoke, as he hid his camera. "I didn't know the flash was on!"

Bon let out a growl, as he glared at Shima and Rin avoided their gazes. The younger teen quickly heading over to their bench, and away from them, before Bon could get a word in.

"The next time you do that I'm sending you back to the inn." Bon threatened, before he headed over to Rin.

"Wait, Bon." Shima quickly spoke, grabbing his arm.

"What now?"

"I just want to know this. Do you care about Rin? I mean really care about him?" Shima asked, giving him a serious look.

"Yes, I do." Bon spoke, giving his friend a serious look and taking his arm back, "Why else would I bring him here?"

"Do you love Rin-chan?" Shima asked, as he looked over at the demon.

'Why are you asking that question?"

"Because I don't want Rin-chan to get hurt." Shima spoke, as he watched Rin get out their lunches. "Rin-chan really loves you and the last thing I want to see is Rin-chan getting his heart broken."

"He won't get his heart broken." Bon spoke, as he headed toward the younger teen. "Because I've already fallen in love with him, and I'd never hurt him."

Shima gave him a nod of approval, before the two headed over to the bench. Rin giving them a small smile, before handing the older teen his lunch. Bon giving the teen softly smiling, before he took his hands lunch from the demon and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thanks kitten." Bon spoke, as the demon's face turned red and he sat next the demon.

Rin giving him a small nod, before he handed Shima his lunch and the demon dug into his. Bon immediantly noticing that their lunches were different and the older teen's tasted a lot like the younger's cooking. The older teen looking over at the demon and smiling when he saw the demon's face a light red. Bon wrapping an arm around the demon's waist and kissing him on the forehead, making the demon jump at the contact and blush a deep red.

"Thanks for making my lunch, Rin." Bon spoke, as the demon looked up at him nervously.

**'You're welcome.'** The demon mouthed, as he leaned against the teen and went back to his lunch.

The demon's neck vibrating against his shoulder, as he purred and ate his lunch. Bon gentle smiling at his classmate, as Shima fiddled with his camera and took a quick picture. The brunette n' blonde silently wishing this day could last forever, but even he knew that could never happen. All he could do was hold onto this moment and keep it in his heart forever.

6:49pm

"You guys made it in time for dinner." Kinzou joked, as the three teens walked into the inn. "All the guys wanted to eat Rin's cooking, again, before he leaves."

**'I can do that.'** Rin typed out and showed them. **'What do you guys want?'**

Kinzou named off a list of things, before Rin picked one and headed off toward the kitchen. Bon quickly following, till his mother stopped him and Rin disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ryuji, can I talk to you?" She asked, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Sure." Bon muttered, as he reluctantly followed her down the hall and into an empty room. "What do you need?"

"It's been bothering me for awhile, but it seems like you and Rin seem really close."She started, as she turned and looked at him. "A bit **too** close for my opinion."

"I'm stopping you right there." Bon quickly spoke, before his mother could get another word in. "Whether I'm too close to him or not shouldn't' mean anything to you. Rin and I are really close friends."

"You seem closer than hat." She spoke, frowning at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "Even you know that I want the best for you, Ryuji."

"And I have the best." Bon argued back, glaring at her. "No one can replace Rin."

"You two can't even have a normal conversation! He has to type everything out!"

"That's because a demon took his voice! I told you that!"

"Why would a demon bother to take his voice?"She demanded, glaring at him. He's only one kid out of hundreds at your school. Why would a demon take his?"

"Because he was fighting the demon and he pissed it off!" Bon yelled, glaring at his mother. "The demon went through his head and found out Rin was in love with me, so he took Rin's voice away and made a deal with him. He said the only way he'd give Rin back his voice was if he could get me to fall in love with him! So that's why I'm so close to him. I've fallen in love with him and I'm not leaving his side."

"Ryuji, that's impossible!" His mother yelled, as she glared at him. "He's a guy! How are you going to continue on the family name, if he's in the way?"

"Rin is not in the way!" Bon yelled. "What happened to the 'I want eh best for you' speech?"

"That doesn't pertain to him! He's practically worthless!"

"Rin is not worthless! He's perfect!" Bon practically screamed. "Yes, he acts like an idiot sometimes and he pisses me off, but I love him! I've seen the real him! The nice, kind, and caring side! The side to him that always sees me as the most important thing to him and is always worries about me!"

In the short silence that followed, Bon let out a sigh and looked away from his mother.

"I had the best day of my life today." The teen spoke, a lot softer than before. "We hung out at the park and Rin played catch with a bunch of kids that got all scared cause I walked past them. He got them all happy and playing, again, before he dragged me over."

Bon nervously ran his tongue across his lips, before he continued.

"I was so afraid they'd run off, like when I was younger, but Rin stood right by me. He told me I wasn't going to hurt them and I was his friend." Bon leaned against the wall behind him and felt a smile stretch across his face. "For once they weren't afraid of me they were comfortable around me. For once I felt normal in this town and he was the one who made me felt this way. We may have only spent a day to get to know each other, but I've seen what he's really like on the inside and I love him because of it. All I want to do now is be beside him and see him smile, again. He means everything to me and I'll never leave his side, even if it kills me."

Silence stretched out between the two of them, before Bon's mother sighed and pushed her hair back out of her eyes.

"Alright, you win." She finally spoke softly, looking at him. "I won't argue with you about this any longer. I can see you care deeply about him, and I have no right to stop you."

"Thank you." Bon spoke, giving her a smile, before he turned to the door. "You can come in kitten. I know you're there."

Outside the room someone fiddled with the door, before it slid open and a very nervous Rin poked his head in. The young teen looking around the room nervously, before Bon gave the demon a smile and held out his hand. Rin looking at him, and then his mother, before he gently set his hand in the older teen's. Bon gently pulling the demon toward him and holding him close, as the demon blushed and looked up at him.

**'You don't have to die for me.'** Rin mouthed up at him, as his cheeks turned a soft red. **'I'll protect you.'**

"I know you will, but I'd die for you if it meant you were safe." Bon spoke softly, as he gently brushed the demon's cheek.

Rin gently smiling up at the teen, as he leaned against him and mutely purred. The demon completely content in the older teen's arms, till a cough came from behind them. The younger teen quickly stepping back away from the older, as his face turned red and they both realized Bon's mother was still there.

**'Dinner is ready.'** The demon mouthed, before he quickly exited the room with Bon just behind him.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *hesitantly waves* Hey my cute little fans! You wouldn't believe it. I was posting Silent Games on my old dA account when I reached ch 11 and realized a chapter was missing. Apparently I never posted this chapter here on Fanfiction and when I found out I went in search for it. Somehow it seems I missed a chapter when I post Silent Games here and I found it today. So here's the mysterious missing chapter! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information<strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin do not belong to me. Th<em>_ey belongs to Kazue Kato._


	13. Chapter 12

Silent Games Continued…

Day 11

2:34am

_"Time is up, brother." A voice called through the dark. "You've lost our game."_

_Frantically, the demon looked around in the dark for the voice. The silence crushing, as the young teen started walking through the blackness surrounding him, wrapping his arms around himself. The air thick and cold around him, as his tail shivered under his shirt and the demon shivered not long after. Rin curled into himself, as he stumbled ahead and saw a street light ahead. The light making the demon jump into action, as he ran toward the light and saw a door. The wood pale and worn out from years of exposure to the elements, as the demon pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks._

_The scene in front of him shattering the demon to pieces, as the door slammed shut behind him. The rooms dim lights around him, and a horrible stench overwhelming the room. As the figure moved in the far right corner and the demon silently held his ground. The demon's tail shaking, as the figure stood, casually walking toward the only light in the room. Until it stopped and the demon let out a growl, till he realized no noise came out and set a hand over his throat._

_"You lost our game, brother." The voice spoke again, as the figure stepped into the circle._

_The light illuminating a smirking, blood covered Amaimon, as the demon let out a mute gasp and backed up into the door. The older demon reeking of someone else's blood, other than his own, and a twisted look in his eyes. As the demon let out a mute whimper, Amaimon snickered._

_"Are you afraid, brother?" The demon mused, as he leaned forward and Rin pressed himself against the door. "Afraid I'm going to hurt you, or someone else you care about?"_

_With a snap of the older demon's fingers, a light in the back of the room turned on. It caused the demon to lose his balance, as he slid to the floor and stared at the figure across the room in chains. Tears welling up in the demon's eyes, as he choked back a mute sob, Amaimon smirked. The Earth King casually walking to the back of the room, before he leaned down next to the figure and tilted its head up. Only to reveal the bloody and barely conscious face of his classmate. His chocolate brown eyes barely focusing, and his brown and blonde hair matted with blood, as the older teen let out a weak groan and his eyes feel on the younger._

_"R-Rin. R-run for i-it." Bon weakly forced out, as he gave the younger demon one of his usual serious looks. "G-get out of h-here."_

_"That's rude." The older demon frowned, as he set a hand on the teen's shoulder and dug his nails into the skin. "Brother just got here."_

_Without a second to stop the older demon, Bon let out a strangled scream in pain. The younger demon instantly covering his ears, as the tears rolled down his face as he was forced to watch his classmate in pain. Amaimon gave him an evil smirk as he stood up and pulled Bon to his feet. The older teen stumbling to his feet, trying to cope with the fingers digging into his shoulder, and Rin tried to pull himself to his feet. Only for the demon to find his body frozen in place and he couldn't move. Just as Amaimon pushed Bon into the center of the room and his nail were ripped out in pain, as he fell to his knees and looked at the younger demon. A sincere and pained look on his face, as Bon gave him a small smile._

_"R-Rin, you n-need to get o-out of here." Bon spoke, as Amaimon was casually walking up to him from behind. "You n-need to run."_

_**'I can't leave you.'** The demon mouthed, as tears continued to run down his cheeks and he stared at his classmate in fear and horror. '**I won't leave you. I can't.'**_

_"Rin-"_

_"Sorry to break up your little heartfelt reunion, but it's time I claimed brother as mine." Amaimon growled, as he set a hand on Bon's head. "And you're in the way."_

_**'No, don't.'** The demon pleaded, as he tried to force himself to stand. **'Please don't!'**_

_"I always wondered how long it'd take for a human body to bleed out." Amaimon mused, as he gently brushed his fingernails against Bon's throat._

**_'Please don't! Take me instead! Kill me instead!'_**

_"Looks like I get to find out."_

**_'No!'_**

"RIN!"

In an instant, the demon was awake and shaking against the mattress. Bon standing beside the bed, a worried look upon face, as tears came to the demon's eyes and spilled over. The teen turning in to a sobbing mess, as Bon's worried look turned more severe and he was sitting on the floor next to the bed. The older teen softly stroking the younger's hair, as Rin squeezed his eyes shut and mutely sobbed. The mattress creaking in protest, as the demon opened his eyes and saw Bon sitting on the bed, giving him a worried look.

"Rin, it's alright. Just calm down." Bon spoke softly. "You had a nightmare."

In an instant the demon tackled his classmate into a hug and clung to his shirt. The demon mutely sobbing into his classmate's shirt, as Bon gave him a look of surprise, gently wrapping his arms around the young demon.

"Rin, it's alright." Bon spoke softly, as he held the demon close. "You're safe."

**'You died.'** The demon mouthed against his chest. **'In my dream.'**

"I died?" Bon spoke in surprise, as he looked down at the demon. "How'd I die?"

**'Amaimon. I lost the game. He killed you right in front of me.'**

Silently, the demon broke into more tears as Bon gave him a worried look and held him close. The room silent and dark around them, as he buried his face into the demon's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"You're not going to lose the game, Rin." Bon spoke softly, as he softly stroked the demon's hair. "I won't let you lose, and you won't lose me. I'll never leave your side, I promise. You're stuck with me."

**'Really?'**

"Yes, really." Bon spoke, as he gently kissed the demon's forehead and the demon's crying softened. "You'll have me stuck to you so often you'll get sick of me."

**'I'd never be sick of you.'**

"You will eventually." Bon teased, as he messed up the demon's hair and Rin gave him a soft smile.

**'I doubt that.'**

Letting out a chuckle, Bon kissed the demon's forehead and lifted him up off the bed.

"Come on, you're sleeping with me."

* * *

><p>8:43am<p>

"Thanks Rin!"

"You guys have fun!"

"Make us dinner too, Rin!"

"He can't because he's going to be with me!" Bon growled, pulling the demon out of the cafeteria and sighing.

The demon squeezed under his arm still a little jumpy from the nightmare earlier, as he looked up at Bon and tried to smile. The older teen letting out a sigh, as he gently messed up the demon's hair and his mother walked over with two lunches.

"You two have fun today." She said, as Bon took the lunches from her. "And don't be rude, Ryuji."

"I won't, Mom." Bon growled, as Rin clung to his shirt and he sighed. "We're just going to walk around and check out the town, since Rin hasn't been here before. We'll be back before dark."

"Alright. You two be careful."

"We will." Bon sighed, as he ushered the demon out the door. "Tell Shima we went to the bookstore, if he wakes up in the next ten minutes."

"Alright."

**'Why would we tell Shima where we are?'** Rin asked, as he typed out the question and showed it to him.

"Because you and Shima had a fit about making a scrapbook." Bon replied, as they headed toward town. "We're only going to the bookstore first, so he won't miss any important shots."

In a flash the demon's face lit up and Bon let out a small chuckle. His younger classmate purring, as he leaned against him and the older rested a hand on the teen's hip. Rin in complete bliss beside him, as they turned onto a busy street and headed for the bookstore. Both of the teen's ignoring the stares and weird looks they got, as they got to the bookstore and headed in. The woman at the counter looking up from her papers and smiling at them.

"It's been awhile, Ryuji." She spoke, as she gave him a smile. "How's school been going?"

"Really good, thanks." Bon spoke, as Rin broke from his side and went to look at a bookshelf of manga. "How's business been?"

"Really good." She said, as she ducked under the counter and produced several books. "I saved some books for you, while you were gone. I didn't want you to lose the chance to get them."

"Thank you. I'll look at them after." Bon replied, as he walked over to his classmate and set a hand on his shoulder. "See anything you like?"

The demon nervously gave him a nod, as he tried to put the book back and Bon took it from the demon. His younger classmate looking up at him and trying to take the book back, before Bon kissed the demon's forehead. Rin's face turning red in seconds as he stared at him in surprise and Bon gave him a smile. The older teen looking down at the manga in his hand, as Rin came back to his senses and tried to grab the book. The younger teen finally succeeding, as he jumped up and grabbed it from the older. Before he quickly shoved it on the shelf and Bon sighed.

"Rin, if you want the book I'll buy it for you." Bon spoke, as he grabbed the book and gently tapped the top of the demons head with it. "You don't have to get all nervous about it."

**'I don't want you to spend your money on me.'** The demon typed out and showed him.

"What if I want to spoil you?" Bon asked, as he smiled at the teen and he blushed. "We're on a date, Rin. I'd feel terrible if you don't let me get something for you."

**'Fine.'** Was shoved into his face, via cellphone, as Bon chuckled and messed up the teen's hair. **'Don't blame me if you go broke.'**

"I won't." Bon spoke, as he smiled and walked to the counter and checked out the books the woman had held for him. "It'll take more than a book for me to go broke."

**'Your family rich?'**

"Nope." Bon spoke, as he picked out a few books and paid for them all. "I do a lot of commissions and I get paid for them."

**'What kind of commissions?'**

"I do-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Shima practically yelled, as he pushed open the door to the bookstore and nearly tripped. "I almost left without my camera."

"We almost left without you." Bon frowned at his friend, as he grabbed the bag of books he paid for. "We just finished up here."

"Sorry." Shima apologized, as he pulled the backpack off his shoulders and pulled out a sketch book. "But your mom shoved this at me before I left."

Giving his friend a nod, Bon took the sketchbook from him and before the two teens headed back out on the streets, gave the demon next to him a kiss on the forehead, Shima just behind them.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *bows in front of camera* I'M TERRIBLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! Apparently my Beta Reader ran into some trouble and I was busy with end of senior year crap, that I was slowly losing my footing on everything. So i hope you like your chapter, everyone.<p>

Rin: so, are we finally getting toward the end?

Scarlett *looks up* yes, we are. Silent Games has two chapters and the Prologue. So please be a little more patient everyone. I once again apologize that it took so long!

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**PlantBox:** lol. Yes it was. I love fluffy!

****Female Itachi:**** Thank you. I 'm glad I didn't butcher Bon's mom

**blackirishawk:** *notice Akira trying to hide behind book* I'm glad you enjoyed my version of Bon's Mom. I haven't really seen anyone attempt to put her in a fix yet, so I tried to play around a bit with her a bit, before i threw her in this fic.

**Crazed Pinkiemeana Diane Pie:** I'm glad you really enjoy the story. I'll see if i can get the next chapter up soon.

**Silent-Sarcasism:** Yeah, it is sad Silent Games is going to end soon; but I hope I bring Silent Games to a great close and all of you like the sequel.

**CandyAppleShy: ***squeals* aww! You just keep getting cuter! There is no way I could ever be mad at you! *hugs* you're just too cute *akira happily eating from baskets*

**rede-is-lonely:** I'm glad you like it, and i hope you enjoy the rest when I get it out to you and the fans.

**wobin-chibi:** Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my stories and I hope that you can continue to read them in the future.

**ShadowtheWerehog77:** *laughs a little* I'm glad you approved of the last chapter. I hope this one gets your approval too. lol.

**snowwolfninjaprincess-23:** very true, but I have a bit of a surprise in the next chapter. You'd be surprised on what happens next.

**Twilight-needs-to-burn:** *blushes at* um...thank you very much. I'm glad you like my Fic. *looks away* I hope you enjoy the rest of this fix as well.

**KewlSydo88: ** lol, glad you like it. I'll see if i can get Shii-chan to get the next chapter to me as soon as possible.

**CodeLoco: ***blinks and then rubs back of head* No, i don't think anything bad will happen to Akira-chan for awhile. I'll try not to lend him to fans again. It took forever to fix him.

**MiaLawliet: **I'm glad you love it so much and want to get to the ending as much as I do. I'll see if i can post the next chapter soon.

**Chackisamazing: ***thinks* For that question I'd have to say if you absolutely can't vote on the poll, then tell me and I'll see if I can vote for you. But if someone can vote, not get in trouble, and have the means to vote than vote. I put the poll up for a reason. Kitty Rin and Wolf Bon would be cute. As for you other question, that would be very interesting. I'd be interested in seeing that play out.

**alphonse18: **Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I'll try to post soon.

**DemonJumpr: **Aww. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deprive my cute little fans. Don't worry, this chapter will make it all better!

**The Derpy Doctor: **I will continue as soon as I can, and I love your yaoi disease terminology! I've got to use that some time.

**thatsadistinthealley: **Glad you enjoyed it so much, and caught up. And i think Bon would punch anyone's face in that dared to call his Rin Kitten, Only Bon has the right to call Rin Kitten.

**linkgirlz: **Yeah, i have to agree. There are a lot of times people skip right to the sex after the kiss, and that's why i did this story the way I did. I wanted a slower building relationship that built up to the sex, and that's kind of how I write everything. I give the characters room to grow and learn about each other, before I dive into it.

**kooccachoo: **lol, here's your new chapter.

**raptor6012:** thank you and here's you update! we only have two chapters and the prologue left!

**..side:** Thank you, I'm glad you love my fics.

**Dem-Dem: **Don't worry! I'm alive! My beta reader was having a few problems.

**Suna: **Aww don't worry! *hugs* I'm alright and I'm hoping I'll update again soon. You don't have to cry, this chapter will make it all better.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Silent Games Continued…

Day 12

6:41am

Letting out a mute yawn, Rin snuggled closer to the warm object next to him and sleepily opened his eyes. There next to him, Bon lay fast asleep, with his arms wrapped around the young demon. Rin blushing, as he realized he had fallen asleep with the exwire by accident last night. Although, Bon didn't seem to care by the way he subconsciously pulled him closer in his sleep. The older teen's face buried in his neck, and his breathing soft, as Rin smiled and gently stroked the teen's hair. The action making Bon pull him to his chest and protectively wrap his arms around the young demon, as Rin's face turned cherry red and he mutely squeaked.

The demon having nothing left to do, but lie there and wait for Bon to wake up, as he played with the older teen's hair. Which the demon found out was long enough to put in cute little braids, and in minutes the demon was braiding the blond and brunette hair together, till Bon shifted beside him. Rin looking up at his classmate in wonder till the older teen opened his eyes and saw the younger. Bon gently smiling at him, as he kissed the top of the demon's head and sat up. The older teen running a hand through his hair, and accidently ruining the demon's braiding; till he reached the last one and looked at the demon.

"Were you braiding my hair?" Bon asked, as he frowned and fingered the clump that was still together.

Rin pouting, as he nodded, and his tail swayed off the end of the bed.

**'You ruined them.'** The demon mouthed the pout still evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, kitten." Rin spoke softly, as he pulled the demon into a hug and gently kissed him. "Maybe next time you can braid my hair, when I'm awake."

In an instant, the demon face lit up and Bon chuckled. The two completely content in each other's arms, as Rin purred and Bon held the demon close.

"I love you, Rin." The older teen spoke softly, as he buried his face into the demon's neck. "And I'm going to do everything I can to break the enchantment. I promise."

* * *

><p>8:09pm<p>

"Bye you guys!"

"Come back, again!"

"And bring Rin, too!"

"Everyone gave a quick wave, as they ducked out of the inn and Shima took a quick picture. The exorcists following them out, as they headed for the train station. Bon smiling as he held the demon close to him, as he turned and waved back to everyone. Rin beside him, and waving to everyone, with a huge grin on his face. The demon leaning close to him and purring against his chest, as they turned the corner and headed down the street. Shima excitedly talking to Miwa beside him, while Rin happily walked beside him and ignored the stares from the people in town.

"Rin! Bon!" Called out several voices, as their group stopped.

The four of them turning to see the little boys from the park running toward them, with their ball and big grins on their faces. The little group stopping in front of the two teens and grinning up at them, as one of them spoke up.

"We heard you were leaving." The shy boy spoke up.

"So we wanted to give you this." Another boy spoke, handing them their ball.

**'We couldn't take that.'** Rin typed out, before showing them. **'How would you guys play catch?'**

"My mom bought me a new one." One of the other boys piped up.

"We wanted to give you something to remember us by." The boy holding the ball spoke, as handed the ball to Bon. "Cause we don't know when you'll come back."

Both teens looked at each to her, before Bon knelt down and took the ball from the boy.

"Thank you." Bon spoke, giving the kid a smile and messing up his hair. "We'll take good care of it."

The group of boys gave them happy nods, before Bon stood up and Rin clung to his arm.

"Maybe we can play catch when you guys come back." The boy spoke, giving them a smile.

**'You can count on it.'** Rin typed, as he gave them a big smile.

The boys giving them a smile, before they waved and ran off to go play. Rin smiling beside him, as he laid his head on Bon's arm and their little group headed off toward the train station. The air around town becoming a lot lighter around them, as they reached the train station and got on their train. Rin sitting with him, as they sat in a seat and the demon leaned against him. It not even taking five minutes, before the train had taken off and Rin was fast asleep beside him. The older teen holding back a chuckle, as he stroked the demon's hair and Shima handed him an envelope from across the aisle.

"Kinzou-nii and Juuzou-nii told me to give this to you." Shima spoke, as Bon took the letter from him. "They said it was important."

Bon tore the envelope open, as he peered inside and frowned. The older teen pulling out the letter and reading it, before he tried to force it back on the teen.

"I can't take it back." Shima spoke, biting his lower lip. "Kinzou-nii and Juuzou-nii said you couldn't give it back under any circumstances."

"Figures." Bon spoke, as he shoved the envelope in his backpack and looked down at the demon. "Looks like I can't hide everything from them."

* * *

><p>11:01am<p>

Bon let out a sigh, as the train came to a stop and looked down at the demon. Against him, Rin was fast asleep and deep in his dreams. The demon cuddled close to his chest and his tail no longer hidden, as Shima got out of his seat and chuckled.

"You carry Rin-chan, Bon." Shima spoke, as he reached over and grabbed Rin's stuff. "I'll carry his things."

Bon mumbled a thank you; before he gently lifted the demon into his lap and stood up. The older teen holding the younger teen close to him, as he followed his friends off the train and they noticed a worried Yukio waiting for them. Shima being the first to reach him and attack their teacher in a hug, despite all the stuff he was carrying.

"Sensei, it was so lonely without you!" Shima teased, as the brunette was trying to get the older off him. "I missed your classes!"

"Then you can stay after Cram School and study." Yukio spoke, as he shoved Shima off him and straightened himself up. "Your grades are almost as bad as Nii-san's."

"That's not fair, Sensei!" Shima whined, as he sulked. "Studying is boring!"

"Well, if you studied in the first place we wouldn't have this problem." Yukio frowned, till he turned and saw the sleeping demon in Bon's arms. "I apologize if Nii-san cause you any trouble, Suguro."

"He was fine." Bon spoke, as he gave his teacher a small smile. "If anyone caused trouble it was me and Shima."

Shima frowned at the brunette n' blonde's comment, as Yukio gave him a nod and took Rin's bag.

"The let's get back to the academy." Yukio ordered, as he headed for the entrance to the train station.

"I can't."

Everyone stopped and looked at the brunette n' blonde, as he looked down at the demon in his arms.

"I have one last thing I have to do." Bon spoke, as he walked past them and grabbed Rin's sword. "I'll see you all tomorrow in school."

* * *

><p><strong>As a fair warning, the following will contain the sex scene we have all been waiting for! Enjoy my little fans!<strong>

* * *

><p>8:09pm<p>

Rin let out a mute yawn, as he stretched. The demon almost too comfortable to open his eyes, as sleep tugged on his brain, and the young teen forced himself to open his eyes. The young teen bring greeted by a bare white wall to his left and cotton candy pink sheets throw over him, as the demon let out a mute deep breath in his drowsiness. Rin silently turning his head to the other side to find Bon standing next to a window, and looking out onto the city. It only taking the demon a few seconds, before he blushed and fiddled with the sheets over him. They were back in True Cross town and Bon had brought him here, while the demon was asleep. Which made the demon's face turn a soft pink, as his tail thumped against the bed and Bon turned away from the window.

The brunette n' blonde wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. The first two buttons undone, and the teen's hair a bit askew, as he gave the demon a smile; and walked toward him.

"How'd you sleep?" Bon asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the demon's hair.

**'Good.'** The demon mouthed, as he smiled and leaned into Bon's hand. **'Where are we?'**

"A love hotel." Bon replied, before the demon's face turned red. "You can thank Kinzou and Juuzou next time you see them."

**'Love Hotel?'** The demon repeated, as he sat up and his face turned a cherry red.

"That's what I just said." Bon teased, as he played with the demon's hair. "We can't go back to the academy, because I have one last thing we have to do."

**'What's that?'** Rin asked, as he gave the teen a confused look and Bon placed a finger on the demon's neck.

"I think it's about time we broke that enchantment, don't you think?"

Rin nervously nodded, as his face turned a deeper cherry red and Bon stroked the demon's cheek. The younger teen leaning into the older's hand, as Bon leaned forward and gently kissed the demon. Rin mutely moaning against his classmate's lips, as Bon slid his hand under the demon's shirt and pulled his shirt up. The demon purring at the older teens gently touch, until the shirt was pulled off him and Bon was over him. The older teen capturing the demon's lips for his own and sliding his hands against the demon's hips, and up toward his chest. As Rin mutely groaned and wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck. The younger silently begging to be loved in any and every way possible, as Bon gave him a passionate kiss and played with one of the demon's nipple. Before the demon passionately kissed the older teen above him, as he mutely gasped out the teen's name and his tail thumped beside him. Bon letting out a soft chuckle, before he pulled away from the younger teen's lips and continued to play with the demon's chest.

"I'm guessing you're enjoying this." Bon teased, as he gently kissed the demon.

**'A lot.'** Rin mouthed, as he pulled the teen closer and the demon's tail playfully brushed against the older teen's thigh. **'But I'd love to feel you inside me. I can't wait any longer.'**

"Neither can I." Bon spoke softly, as he unclasped the demon's belt. "I can't wait to hear your voice, again."

With a clang, Rin's belt fell to the floor and the demon mutely squeaked as his jeans soon followed. The demon in nothing but his boxers and his face a deep red, with the older teen over him. Bon wasting no time in capturing the demon's lips as his own, and pulling at the only fabric covering the younger. Rin letting out a mute groan, as he pulled at the older teen's shirt. The demon nearly ripping the buttons off, as they were forcibly pulled through the holes and the shirt was thrown to the floor. Rin eagerly tugging on his classmate's pants, before Bon pried open the demon's mouth and started exploring the wet cavern. The older teen softly groaning against the demon's lips, as the younger finally pushed the older's pants down. Bon smirking against the demon's lips, as he pulled the demon's boxers down. Rin letting out a mute gasp, as the cold air touched his half hard member and his cheeks turned a deep cherry red once again. Bon softly chuckling against the demon's swollen lips and the boxers were thrown to the floor.

The older teen gently kissing the demon's neck, before he pulled the demon's leg up and disappeared between them. The younger teen letting out a sudden mute gasp, as Bon gently kissed the tip of the growing erection and wrapped his lips around it. Rin mutely gasping for breath, as he mutely moaned and tangled his fingers into the brunette n' blonde locks in his grasp and arched his back. The sudden hot and wet feeling around his aching cock sending pleasure rolling up his spine, as the demon's bucked his hips and the grip on his legs tightened. Bon welcoming the rest of the demon's growing erection, as he sucked on the hardening flesh and licked the tip. The demon mutely gasping, as he pulled at the hair on the older teen's head; and his legs shook. The younger almost to his climax, till Bon pulled away from the demon's now hard erection and Rin let out a mute whine at the loss.

"Give me a second, Kitten." Bon softly spoke, as he gently kissed the demon and grabbed a small bottle of lotion. "I'll make you feel good in a moment."

Before the demon could mutely respond in anyway, the teen above him pushed a slicked finger into his entrance. The younger letting out a mute groan in pleasure, as the second was added and the demon's tail quivered beside him. Bon giving the mute demon under him a gentle smile, as he gave the demon a soft kiss and stretched the demon. Rin mutely panting against the mattress, until the older teen hit a bundle of nerves inside him and he let out a loud mute moan. His tail desperately shaking beside him, as Bon looked at him and pulled his fingers out of the teen. The demon mutely groaning in protest, before Bon pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the floor.

"You ready?" The older teen asked, as he slicked his own aching cock.

All the demon did was nod, before Bon gently kissed him and pushed the tip of his aching erection into the demon. Rin letting out a mute gasp in pain and pleasure, as he dug his nails into the sheets and stopped himself from biting his lip. The older teen giving the younger a worried glance, before the demon urged him to continue. Rin wrapping his arms around his classmate's neck and pulling him closer, before Bon gave him a gentle look and kept his lips locked with the demons. Bon giving a cautious thrust into the teen under him, as Rin winced and his tail lashed out beside him.

"Rin-" Bon started, after he had pulled his lips away from the demon.

**'I'm fine.' ** Rin mouthed, as he cupped the older teen's face and smiled. **'I can take a little pain.'**

Bon gave the teen a nod, before he pulled himself almost all the way out and thrusted back into the demon. Rin letting out a mute moan, as he threw his head back and gripped at the brunette locks in his reach. The older teen giving the demon a small smile, as he started at a slow pace and placed the demon's hands on his shoulders. Before the pace slowly picked up and the demon was in a mute mess of panting and moaning, as he clung to his classmate for dear life. The younger teen mutely screaming out in pleasure, as his prostate was hit dead center and his back arched in pleasure. The both of them, only inches from their climax, as the demon forced his hips down with each thrust and forced the older teen's cock to slam into his prostate. Rin letting out a mute scream in pleasure, before Bon slammed into him. The demon releasing onto his stomach, as the older came inside him, and the unsenseable pressure on his throat shattered. Leaving the two of them in a panting mess, as Bon carefully pulled out of the teen under him and collapsed beside him. Rin smiling, as he rolled over to his classmate's side and purred against his chest.

A few moments passing, before Bon froze and looked down at the demon. Only to find the younger in a happy and content purring heap beside him. Rin's purring instantly coming to a halt, as the demon bolted up and touched his throat. The two teen's completely silent, as they stared at each other and Bon nervously took the hand away from the demon's throat.

"Rin?"

The demon gave his classmate a scared look, as he opened his mouth and then closed it again. Bon giving the younger teen a reassuring glance, as he smiled and held the demon's hand tightly.

"B-Bon." The demon nervously stuttered, his voice soft and scared.

In an instant the older teen had his arms wrapped around the demon and a smile on his face. Tears threatening to spill over in both of their eyes, as Rin softly laughed and hugged his classmate.

"Oh, god. Bon, I love you." Rin spoke, as he buried his face into the teen's neck. "I love you so much I could die."

"I love you too, Rin." Bon chuckled, as he held the demon close and enjoyed the sweet sound of his voice. "No more silent games."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: hey guys! I don't know were Shii-chan has been for the past, god knows how long, but I used the little grammar button i found on my word program and did my best. I my have been in an AP Literature and Composition class, but that doesn't mean I'm a grammar expert.<p>

Akira: The hell you aren't

Scarlett: Frowns at* I don't need your input mister.

Akira: *shrugs*

Scarlett: Anyway! I'm giving you a sweet little bonus as well! No only are you getting chapter 13, but your getting the prologue! So enjoy the ending of the fic all!

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

**NiteMareB4XMAS: ***stares at in shock* i had no idea you were reading Silent Games! I've read your fic **My Redemption, ** and I have to say it was so amazing!I'm even reading your sequel right now and I'm hooked! I'm so glad a great writer like yourself was reading this! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ending! Hope you'll stick around for the sequel.

****Female Itachi:**** *rubs back of head* yeah, that's what got me too when I read the chapter over. I almost mistaked the nightmare as the real thing, because I didn't write it in pen in the original draft.

**blackirishawk:** I'm glad you enjoyed the growing relationship of Rin and Bon's little journey, but I'm sad to say that it has come to the end. :( We reached the sex scene and Rin-chan has got his voice back. So I hoped you really enjoyed this fic. Thank you so much for reading it.

**Silent-Sarcasism:** Yeah, i did make the nightmare a little gruesome; but the realer the better. I had to make it as Amaimon-ish as possible and I think I did alright. S for Bon being in Rin's room at two in the morning? The back story for that, was Kinzou got up early to scare the crap out of Shima (since he hasn't seen him in awhile, and likes to be an ass) and he heard Rin shifting around in his sleep. So he checked it out and found out he was having a nightmare, so he went to get Bon. Hence Bon comes to the rescue! The only reason Rin didn't see Kinzou when he woke up, was because he left before Rin woke up.

**CandyAppleShy: ***squeals* aww! You're so cute! I can't believe that I'm not going to see anymore of your reviews! Why does my fic had to end here? *hugs* you're just so cute and kawaii! :3

**Urube: **lol, yep a date. Glad to see your reading this fic and I hope you enjoy the ending.

**Soaha****: ***smiles* I'm glad you liked Bon's mom and I hope you enjoy the ending!

**ShadowtheWerehog77: **cookie! *takes cookie and munches on it like a rabbit* Thank you! I hope you enjoy the ending!

**MoMoPocky: **Lol, dont; worry My memory is terrible too. And I'm glad your still loyal, because we're reached the ending! I hope you enjoyed.

**snowwolfninjaprincess-23:** lol, sorry to confuse. Didn't mean to scare anyone of confuse them. I had to give Rin a little scare, and I'm glad you liked their little date. I tied to make Rin as cute and kawaii as possible. I hope I did alright and you enjoy the ending.

**Twilight-needs-to-burn:** *stares at* a straight guy reading BonXRin yaoi? That's probably the most interesting thing I've ever heard. Well, other than finding out that Akira-chan is sane. *Gets a glare from Akira* Either way, straight, gay, bi; thank you for staying with the fic the entire time and I hope you enjoy the ending. *blushes* thank you for reading.**  
><strong>

**Lunar Tokala: **glad you've enjoyed my fic. I hope you enjoy the ending as well.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	15. Epilogue

Silent Games Continued…

Prologue

9:15pm

Amaimon let out a sigh, as he watched the new happy couple hug each other and collapse on the bed. Rin grinning at Bon, as he stuck close to him and the older said something to him. Only to have the demon's arms flung around him and get tackled off the far side of the queen bed. The Earth King frowning when they didn't reappear and the older demon stood from his perch. The male jumping off the roof of the building and landing in the alley, where his older brother was waiting for him.

"How did the game go, Amaimon?" Mephisto asked, as the older demon smirked at him.

"Not as well as I thought it'd be, Nii-san." The Earth King frowned, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and grabbed a lollypop. "I wanted more conflicts between them, but I guess I choose the wrong person."

"If you're going to choose someone else to play a game with you, choose someone who won't come complaining to me." The older demon frowned, as he straightened himself up and walked past the younger demon. "The youngest Okumura brother interrogated me, because you choose Rin."

"I'll be more careful brother." Amaimon spoke, before Mephisto gave him a nod.

"You better, or I'm sending you back to Ghenna."

Without another word, Mephisto walked around the corner and disappeared. Amaimon frowning slightly, as he tore the wrapped off his lollypop and stuck the sweet in his mouth. The demon tossing the wrapper behind him, before he casually left the alleyway and down the city sidewalk. The Earth King completely oblivious to the stares he got, as he headed down the street and caught a familiar voice.

"Which one do you think Sensei will like?" A teenage male asked, as Amaimon turned a caught sight of a pink-haired teen with his shorter friend.

The two of them standing in front of a clothing store window display, and a happy look on the taller teen's face.

"I want to get something for Sensei, since he let us go on that trip back home." The teen spoke to his friend, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, Sensei needs something nice every once and awhile."

Amaimon let a smirk stretch across his face, as he walked past them and caught the name of the teen. The demon softly chuckling, as he headed onward and the lollypop shattered between in teeth.

"It looks like someone is sick at heart." The demon mused, as he shoved through the crowds and toward the academy. "It seems I've found another player, Brother, and this one will be a great treat."

** THE END  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *second from crying* and there you have it guys. The ending of Silent Games.<p>

Akira: *pats Scarlett on the back* congratulations, you just finished an actual fan fiction.

Scarlett: *glares at him and smacks him upside the head* smart ass

Akira: Can't blame me for being born this way

Scarlett: try me. Anyway! I'm so very sad to say that this is leterly the ending of Silent Games. Bon and Rin's journey has been complete and hey will go on to live happily ever after; if you ignore the fact they are training to become exorcists and they fight demons, but it is over. The sequel of Silent Games, Sick at Heart, is up for debate still. The poll is still up and I will be taking the poll down in a week to count the votes and determine the winning score. So cast your votes people! Do I continue with Sick at Heart, or end it here? It's your decision!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will be responded to in two weeks from now, so everyone can throw in their last remarks. Thank you so much for reading! The poll for Silent Games ti continue with Sick at Heart will end in a week. So get your last votes in everyone!<strong>

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
